El loto Azul
by Sandri-Hima
Summary: El mundo de Lía se reducía a un barco de la marina en el que vivía desde los 7 años como esclava de un teniente. A sus 10 años ocurrió un suceso que rompió su mundo en mil pedazos,y desde entonces su corazón alberga un rastro de oscuridad. La lucha entre la venganza y la felicidad no harán sino marcar su existencia desde su infancia hasta su adolescencia. ¿Tendrá manera de olvidar?
1. Esclava

**El loto Azul:**

**Capítulo 1: **_**Esclava**_

Un barco de la marina comenzaba a balancearse entre las olas del east blue mientras su "teniente" se paseaba de un lado a otro observando sus nuevas adquisiciones.

—Muy vieja—Dijo mirando a la persona delante de él—Escuálido —Dijo continuando con el que estaba al lado.

Frente a él se encontraban cuatro personas, una mujer anciana vestida con harapos y una mirada perdida y tres hombres jóvenes pero claramente en los huesos.

—¿Cómo pensáis inútiles que vamos a poder vender a esta gente en el mercado de esclavos?—Preguntó el marine.

Los hombres se encogieron de hombros ante los gritos de su superior y miraron con pena a las "nuevas adquisiciones" de su teniente. Ese hombre era horrible, uno de esos nobles a los que el gobierno ponía como superiores de hombres que seguramente serían más fuertes que él pero que no tenían el mismo nombre que un niño noble malcriado. A la gente como él solo le gustaba el dinero y eso era lo que en verdad le motivaba para hacer las cosas, el dinero. Y ellos no podían hacer nada contra él, los tenía amenazados, si decían alguna palabra de sus artimañas y transacciones ilegales, los acusaría de trata de esclavos a ellos porque no eran hijos de nadie, sus palabras exactas habían sido "¿A quién creerías tú? ¿Al hijo de un honorable noble como mi padre o a un don nadie posible hijo bastardo de un pirata?"

La respuesta era clara y por ello era más fácil callar y seguir las órdenes de ese ser que no podía calificarse como humano, que morir a manos de aquellos a los que se habían unido para defender al inocente, aunque no sería bajo el mando de ese ser claro.

—Me habéis traído pura escoria ¿Cómo voy a competir con los fuertes esclavos que pueden suministrar otros traficantes de esclavos?

—Lo sentimos señor—Dijeron los dos hombres.

—¿Lo sentís? ¡¿Lo sentís?!¡Estúpidos!—Gritó el teniente—Hace un año me trajisteis a una niña escuálida que solo me sirve para limpiar los rincones ¿Y ahora me traéis a esta vieja? Por lo menos la niña es una gran ladrona, pero ¿Qué pensáis que puedo hacer con la vieja?—Se giró para mirar a la anciana—¿Qué sabes hacer esclava?

—Limpiar y cocinar mi señor.

—Limpiar y cocinar ¡Limpiar y cocinar! ¡Solo limpiar y cocinar! Llevadla a la cocina con Brent que por lo menos no haya sido dinero malgastado. ¡Rápido!

—¡Sí señor!

Dos hombres se llevaron a la mujer a la cocina donde un hombre de piel color ébano y cabello blanco miraba a los recién llegados sin comprender qué ocurría exactamente y por qué invadían su cocina.

—Son ordenes del teniente, desde ahora te ayudará en la cocina.

—Cada vez vamos a peor ¿no? ¿Ya no tiene suficiente con destruir vidas de jóvenes que tiene que traernos aquí a ancianas?

—Lo sé, cada día va a mejor—Dijo uno de los hombres irónicamente.

—Al menos usted señora podrá contarlo, otros no tienen tanta suerte en los calabozos.

—¡Señor Brent! ¡Señor Brent! Ya he pelado todas las patatas que me dij…

Una niña pequeña algo desgarbada, sucia y llena de harina hasta las raíces del cabello salió de la nada con un pela patatas en la mano, aunque cuando vio a sus nuevos acompañantes, se escondió tras la puerta por donde anteriormente había salido corriendo.

—Tranquila Lía, sal, no te van a hacer nada.

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó la niña asomando un ojo por la ranura de la puerta.

—Seguro. Sal—Ordenó el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La niña salió tímidamente sin fiarse mucho de las palabras del hombre y sin quitarle ojo a la anciana desconocida para ella.

—Mi nombre es Lía. ¿Y el suyo?—Preguntó la niña.

La anciana sonrió al ver la inocencia con la que había preguntado su nombre la niña. Y pensar que llevaba allí horas y nadie se lo había preguntado, ni siquiera su nuevo "amo", si a ese hombre podía llamarlo de esa manera. Ya casi ni recordaba cual era su nombre, normalmente la llamaban esclava o se inventaban un nombre para cuando requerían sus servicios, hacía mucho tiempo que una persona no le preguntaba su verdadero nombre y eso en cierta manera la enterneció.

—Cora, mi nombre es Cora ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeña?

—7—Contestó instantáneamente la niña—¿y usted?

—Uy, a mi edad eso ya ni se pregunta querida, no lo recuerdo bien—Contestó—¿Qué hace esta niña aquí señores? Si puedo preguntar claro.

—Ella era una esclava del loto, cuando se disolvió trajimos a algunos esclavos aquí por orden del teniente, pero estaba en una condición malísima así que el teniente la puso en la cocina para que ayudara a Brent. El capitán dijo que no valdría ni un solo berry así que aquí la tenemos.

—Comprendo.

La anciana cerró los ojos imaginándose el "tacto" con el que ese hombre le habría dicho a la niña que no valía nada. Aunque ese capitán se equivocaba. La niña que la miraba desde su posición tenía el cabello castaño casi rubio, lleno de harina sí, pero con unas cuantas lavadas sería un hermoso cabello sedoso. Sus ojos verdes claros, le recordaban al mar cuando era bañado por el sol y eran brillantes, llenos de vida y aunque estaba sucia y delgada era bastante bonita, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su sonrisa levantaría el animo a cualquier ser que tuviera dos dedos de frente.

—Nosotros no somos como él—Se aventuró a decir uno de los hombres—Intentamos cuidar de ella, pero es complicado y además, si el teniente nos descubre seremos castigados.

—Aunque sea un niño mimado sabe bien como impartir castigos que duelan en lo más profundo del alma—Dijo el cocinero.

—Bueno, a mí se me dan bien los niños—Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa—Tal vez pueda encargarme de ella cuando no haya trabajo en la cocina.

—La verdad es que sería mejor que dejarla al cuidado de Brent—Dijo uno de los hombres señalando al cocinero.

Las risas se hicieron presentes cuando el cocinero pegó "suavemente" al marine en la cabeza por haberlo ofendido, aunque estaba claro que no se le daban muy bien los niños. El cocinero miró a la anciana, cuidar de un niño no era tarea fácil, pero ella parecía tener más experiencia que él por lo segura que se la veía. Su apariencia era inofensiva, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la juventud y su rostro mostraba los claros signos de que el tiempo no había pasado en vano para ella, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de esa mujer era el tatuaje que rodeaba su cuello. Obviamente era una marca de esclava, pero ello no quitaba lo desagradable que era pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mujer por culpa de esa marca tan sumamente visible, que seguramente simbolizaba un grillete alrededor de su cuello.

—Está bien, puedes hacerte cargo de Lía, pero ten cuidado, tiene más energía de la que parece a simple vista.

Desde ese preciso momento la anciana cumplió con su palabra, ayudaba a Brent en la cocina y cuidaba de la niña cuando el tiempo se lo permitía. Se escondían para que el teniente no se molestara con su sola presencia y la anciana le contaba historias mientras la niña le ayudaba a pelar todo tipo de verduras para los guisos. Las historias que más disfrutaban ambas eran las de piratas, aventuras por el mar con una tripulación de valientes que iban tras el tesoro del One Piece para convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Le había contado historias de todos los piratas sobre los que había oído hablar y Lía prestaba mucha atención a todas las palabras que salían de la boca de su nana, quien había intentado variar un poco con el repertorio de historias intentando introducir la típica historia de príncipes y princesas encerradas en torres esperando a que su gallardo caballero fuera a buscarlas, pero la niña se aburría de esperar en la torre.

Y así transcurrieron tres años, entre esclavos, peladuras de patata e historias de piratería de la tripulación de Gold D. Roger, entre otras.

A los 10 años Lía se había acostumbrado a su pequeño mundo, había engordado un poco ya que había aprendido ciertas cosas sobre la llave de la despensa que guardaba el teniente en su bolsillo izquierdo y aunque su mundo era un pequeño barco, a veces comenzaba a hacerse más grande en algún que otro puerto en el que su teniente la mandaba a robar. Su nana le había dicho que robar estaba mal, sí, pero según sus pensamientos, los castigos del teniente eran mucho peor que cualquier lágrima de otros por tener un berry más o un berry menos.

Un día, en un puerto, la muchacha consiguió robar a un hombre una pequeña bolsa de cuero que pesaba bastante, pero al abrirla y sacar su contenido, descubrió algo que no se esperaba, era una fruta, parecía un melocotón y en un principio tenía el mismo tacto que un melocotón pero era azul, con un patrón extraño en ondas a su alrededor y un rabo curvo que le recordaba a un rabo de un cerdo. Lía, después de observar bien la fruta, la metió en la bolsa y se dirigió al barco conde el teniente la esperaba.

—Bien esclava, ¿Qué tienes hoy para mí?

Lía le dio todos los berries que había robado durante el día pero no le llegó a dar la fruta, era su tesoro, un melocotón rarito que se había encontrado en su camino, algo que no iba a regalar a un cerdo que decía ser teniente de la marina. De todas formas era un melocotón ¿Qué podría valer un tonto melocotón?

Cuando volvió con Cora y juntas acabaron el trabajo que tenían pendiente, Cora se sentó en un barril pequeño de ron que no hacía mucho había sacado Brent de la despensa, mientras Lía se tumbaba en el suelo pensativa observando el tatuaje con forma de loto en su muñeca. Una pequeña flor azul que Cora le había dicho que era el símbolo de que perteneció a los esclavos que tenían el mismo nombre de la flor antes de pertenecer a ese niño malcriado que tenían por teniente.

—¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

—No es nada—Respondió secamente.

—Uy que no es nada, a esta vieja no se la puede engañar fácilmente, y lo sabes.

—Solo pensaba en por qué un loto azul de entre todas las cosas con las que podían marcar a un esclavo.

—Bueno, cada persona es distinta, ya sabes. Posiblemente pensó que la flor era hermosa o en el significado de ésta.

—¿Y qué significa?

—Bueno querida, el loto es una planta que tiene mucho significado espiritual en mi pueblo, es una planta sagrada que simboliza la pureza del alma. Es una flor acuática y cada color puede significar una cosa.

—¿Y qué significa el loto azul?—Volvió a preguntar la niña.

—Fuerza en el espíritu, simboliza la fuerza de la voluntad sobre lo mundano. Pero la flor en sí es muy sabia, he oído que florece de día y se cierra cuando no hay sol.

—¿Y por qué querrían poner esa flor en un esclavo?

—Que preguntona está usted hoy señorita. ¿No prefieres que te cuente otra historia?

—Lo que quieras…—Contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

La anciana suspiró al ver que la niña no seguía insistiendo en algo que prefería no contarle. Todo el mundo de su edad sabía lo crueles que eran los traficantes de esclavos del loto. Habían elegido ese nombre porque se creían superiores a los dioses para elegir el destino de la vida de una persona. Y cada color para ellos no era sino una forma de clasificar a los tipos de esclavo.

El blanco representaba a los esclavos normales, aquellos que presentaban buena condición física y estaban actos para trabajar duramente. El rosa, la flor que representa a dios en todos los escritos que había leído, en ese caso representaba a los esclavos de mejor calidad para luchar. El rojo, que en el caso de la flor simbolizaba el amor y la pasión, era utilizado para las prostitutas. Y por último, el azul, ya que la flor crecía en aguas estancadas, se usaba para marcar a aquellos esclavos de origen incierto que seguramente acabarían trabajando en las casas de sus amos porque no servían para otra cosa, muchos de ellos eran hijos de esclavos.

Aunque los esclavos del loto habían desaparecido, hacia bastante tiempo, seguramente su Lía habría sido una de las pocas esclavas supervivientes de aquella masacre de esclavos en la que se habían enzarzado los líderes de los esclavos del loto.

—Cora, Cora, la historia…—Dijo la niña llamando la atención de su nana.

—Hoy la historia va a ser un poco distinta Lía.

—¿Distinta?

—Sí. Hoy voy a enseñarte mi tesoro más grande en este mundo, algo que nadie ha visto jamás, a parte de mí claro, tengo que decirte que este pequeño ha permanecido en las sombras por los últimos 30 años.

La niña se incorporó atenta, movió un poco la cabeza para señalar que ya estaba lista para su historia, siempre se había preguntado cosas sobre su nana y su pasado, pero cuando le mostraba su curiosidad por ella siempre le decía que su vida era muy aburrida como para siquiera convertirla en una historia.

La anciana se movió un poco y sacó una pequeña bolsa que escondía entre sus ropajes, de ella extrajo un pequeño colgante redondo, de plata, que tenía una especia de botón arriba que parecía un pequeño zafiro tallado.

Lía no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos preguntándose como esa mujer podía tener una joya que parecía tan cara. Como la niña había puesto semejante cara, Cora no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Cuando por fin paró de reír le indicó a la muchacha que juntara las manos y que tuviese cuidado de no tirar lo que le iba a dar. Al apretar el zafiro, el dije del colgante se abrió mostrando unos pequeños cristalitos en la mano de la niña.

—Es la arena de la playa de mi isla—Dijo la anciana aún sonriendo a la pequeña.

—Pero… ¿Por qué la guardas en un lugar así?

—Bueno, yo no siempre fui una esclava, en mi isla había muchos conflictos, la isla era grande y mi marido y yo vivíamos en una casita en la playa. Él tallaba gemas, se dedicaba a eso y se le daba muy bien. Un día el conflicto se hizo incontrolable y a muchos hombres los llamaron para formar parte del ejército junto a la marina. Como te habrás imaginado mi marido fue uno de ellos. Cuando me enteré me puse muy triste, él lo notó y me hizo este colgante, prometiéndome que si yo no me separaba de este colgante él volvería a mí, así que el día que se fue yo metí los pequeños cristalitos por los que destacaban las arenas de nuestras playas en el colgante y prometí a los dioses que cuando mi amado volviera sano y salvo devolvería estos mismos cristales al mar y mientras los lleve conmigo, aun habrá esperanza de encontrarlo. ¿No crees?

—Yo… Sí…—Dijo en un susurro y con mirada triste.

—Semanas después de que él se fuera las cosas se complicaron en la isla. Nuestros mismos hermanos se volvieron unos completos dementes y el ansia de poder pudo con ellos. Capturaron gente para poder venderla como esclavos, incluida yo, cambiaron vidas humanas por dinero para sus armas. Suena duro, pero así fue, no solo existe el teniente, como él hay muchas más personas. Así que, ya no pude encontrarme con mi marido...

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de rabia, el mundo era duro, sí, pero era más duro con personas como Cora quien no habiendo hecho daño a nadie habían sufrido más que ese malcriado que tenían por teniente, y quien de sobra se merecía un futuro doloroso y cruel por sus maldades y fechorías.

—Tranquila mi niña, no te he contado esta historia para que te pongas triste, sino para enseñarte que nunca debes perder la esperanza, como yo. Yo en todos estos años no he perdido la esperanza porque aún tengo conmigo el colgante que mi marido me dio y los dioses me ayudaran a encontrarlo. No llores más ¿Sí?

—Vale—Dijo la Lía secándose las lagrimas.

—Muy bien, a ver esa carita—Dijo la anciana cogiendo el mentón de la niña y levantándolo para ver bien su rostro—Así me gusta, una niña fuerte. Tienes que ser fuerte y nunca perder la esperanza de que llegarán tiempos mejores. Te esperan cosas grandes mi niña, cosas muy grandes…

La niña sonrió ante las palabras de la anciana, admiraba la fuerza de esa mujer que aunque de seguro había pasado por momentos muy difíciles en su vida, como el que le acababa de contar, aun podía sonreír de esa manera tan amplia y sincera.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece mi tesoro?—Preguntó Cora.

La niña le devolvió la arena a la anciana que la guardo con celo y cariño en el colgante.

—Precioso—Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios—Yo también conseguí hoy un tesoro, pero no es ni de lejos tan hermoso como el colgante.

—¿Un tesoro? Cualquier tesoro es bonito si consigue hacer que la persona que lo posee saque una sonrisa, aunque sea pequeña—Dijo tocándole la nariz con uno de sus dedos—Enséñamelo.

La niña sacó la fruta azul parecida a un melocotón de su bolsa y se la dio a la anciana cuyos ojos se ensombrecieron durante un momento.

—¿Dónde has encontrado esto Lía?

—Lo encontré en el puerto esta mañana—Respondió confusa por la expresión de su nana.

—¿Lo encontraste?—Preguntó la anciana no muy convencida.

—La robe a un hombre, pero solo es un melocotón de color azul, no creo que lamente mucho su perdida.

—¿Se la has enseñado al teniente?—Preguntó con tono preocupado.

—No—Contestó entrecerrando los ojos—¿Por?

—Mejor que no se la enseñes nunca. Creo que no es un melocotón precisamente.

—Hombre, es azul, un melocotón normal está claro que no era.

—No me entiendes, no es una fruta normal Lía, es una fruta del diablo.

—¿Una qué de qué?—Preguntó exaltada.

—Bueno, es una fruta que da poderes sobrenaturales, hace más fuerte a quien la prueba, pero tengo entendido que como castigo el mar no permite a los usuarios de las frutas del diablo volver a nadar en sus aguas.

—Da poderes, pero quita privilegios.

—Exacto, son muy caras en el mercado, si el teniente se entera de que tienes una, estoy segura de que te la quitará.

—Pues no se la enseñaré y ya está—Respondió Lía convencida de que podría escondérsela a su teniente todo el tiempo que quisiera.

—Buena chica…

Los días comenzaban a pasar lentamente y Lía se dio cuenta de que su nana ya no erala de antaño. Se cansaba mucho más rápido que antes y alguna que otra vez había escuchado algún que otro carraspeo proveniente de su garganta, en los años que llevaba con ella jamás la había visto enfermar y como sabía lo fuerte que era se extraño de esas pequeñas muestras de debilidad que parecían producto de alguna enfermedad.

Un día, mientas Brent mostraba a Lía algunos de sus secretos culinarios, un ruido sordo se escuchó en el barco, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, después, algunas voces de hombres se escucharon en el navío y los gritos de su teniente se hicieron presentes.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa ahí fuera?!—Gritó Brent.

Una mujer entró en la cocina sobresaltada, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos como platos, también llevaba unas pequeñas gotas de agua en los cristales de las gafas por lo que Brent supuso que estaba comenzando a llover fuera, pero claro, una simple lluvia que acababa de comenzar no haría tremendo estruendo en la madera del barco.

—Brent, ayúdame…—Dijo la mujer intentando coger aire—No hay quien pare… al… teniente…

—Ey, despacio, para el carro y explícate bien.

—Cora al parecer está enferma y cuando le llevaba la cena al teniente desfalleció y le tiró la cena por encima, de forma literal. El teniente comenzó a gritarle y a decirle cosas horribles, la sacó al patio a trompicones y bueno…—Miró a la niña—Solo… ven…

Brent entendió lo que ocurría fuera y simplemente asintió, mirando por un momento a la pequeña niña con cara triste.

—Tú no salgas ¿entendido?

El hombre ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de la niña, salió apresurado de la cocina junto con la mujer y los golpes y los gritos continuaron. No era tonta, sabía que pasaba, pero le daba miedo cruzar el umbral de esa puerta, le daba miedo encontrarse con algo que definitivamente no quería ver. Tragó saliva y abrió muy despacio la puerta, los gritos de los hombres se hicieron más fuertes pero se perdían entre el ruido de las olas del mar chocando con el barco.

—¡No teniente!—Se escuchó claramente a uno de los hombres.

—¡Cállate escoria! ¡Los esclavos no son personas! ¡Son posesiones! y cuando dejan de ser útiles… hay que deshacerse de ellos…

—¡Teniente piénselo bien!—Se escuchó la voz de Brent—¡Solo es una anciana!

—No es solo una anciana, es un objeto viejo e inútil—Concluyó el capitán.

Los ojos de Lía se abrieron de par en par al abrir por completo la puerta de su pequeño mundo. El teniente se encontraba fuera de sus cávales, su cabello negro estaba lleno de una sustancia pegajosa que parecía ser un poco de puré de patata y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre debido a la rabia que se había apoderado de él. Aunque lo que en verdad llamó la atención de Lía no fue la cara de su teniente, sino el rostro abatido de su nana que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida al frente y con el rostro lleno de marcas recientes de golpes.

—Y cuando un objeto se rompe y se vuelve inútil—Dijo sacando una pistola—Te deshaces de él.

—¡Pare! ¡Por favor pare! Se lo ruego—Gritó Lía acercándose hacia él.

—¡Lía te he dicho que te quedaras dentro!—Gritó Brent.

Los ojos del teniente se dirigieron a la muchacha quien mantenía un rostro horrorizado ante la posibilidad de perder a su nana. La mujer, por primera vez desde que había sido tratada como un trapo viejo, se movió y miró a la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Lía, mi niña, haz caso a Brent y vuelve a la cocina…—Dijo con un tono dulce.

La niña hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su nana y se puso de rodillas en el suelo manteniendo en todo momento contacto visual con el que desde hacía tres años había sido su amo.

—Se lo suplico… No le haga nada por favor…

El teniente se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes contemplando a la niña que suplicaba por la vida de un objeto inútil como esa vieja que tenía delante. Le hacía bastante gracia, un esclavo suplicando por otro esclavo, definitivamente no eran más que escoria, todos ellos. Una risa se escapó de sus labios al pensar en lo patéticos que podían llegar a ser esos seres tan asquerosos. Le daban asco.

—¿Me suplicas esclava?—Dijo aun entre carcajadas—¿Y qué tiene una esclava como tú para ofrecerme a cambio de su vida? No tienes nada que me interese, tu vida ya me pertenece, igual que la de esta vieja, igual que la de todos los que han acabado muertos en mis calabozos.

—¡Espera! Tengo algo que seguro que te puede interesar—Dijo la muchacha.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron de repente imaginándose que era aquello que la muchacha quería darle a ese monstruo a cambio de su vida. Y no lo creyó hasta que vio como la pequeña sacaba la bolsa de cuero negro que había guardado con celo esas últimas semanas.

—¿Una bolsita de cuero? ¿Eso me interesa? ¡Niña estúpida!

—No es la bolsa en sí lo que le puede interesar—Dijo sacando el contenido de la bolsa.

Todos los hombres que veían la escena no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo que veían sus ojos. Y pensar que una niña como ella podía poseer un objeto tan peligroso como ese. Por un momento todos los marines comenzaron a mirarse imaginándose qué podía hacer su teniente con semejante arma y en ese mismo instante desearon que esa niña nunca hubiera sacado nada de esa bolsa.

—Es lo que llaman fruta del diablo ¿no es así? Por lo que he oído es muy poderosa, y muy cara…—Prosiguió la pequeña—La fruta por Cora.

El teniente comenzó a mirar a la niña y a la fruta. Esa pequeña fruta valía más que cualquier grupo de esclavos de la mejor calidad, por fin un golpe de suerte en su vida y venía de la mano de una niñita que había conseguido gratis. Quién lo diría. Pero no iba a cambiar de opinión, esa vieja solo le estorbaba, además, esa niña estaba en su barco y era de su propiedad, por tanto, la fruta ya era suya ¿no?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con más fuerza y Lía esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su teniente. Estaba segura de que ese trato sería provechoso para él. Lo que le estaba dando era un tesoro que había guardado recelosa, pero estaba segura que nada valía más que la vida de la única persona que había cuidado de ella en sus 10 años de vida, sin incluir a su gran amigo el cocinero.

—Y dices… que me darás la fruta si le perdono la vida ¿no es así?—Preguntó el teniente con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

—Así es…

—Solo te voy a decir una cosa esclava y espero que lo comprendas ahora y siempre… ¡Nadie da órdenes a William Woodgate!

La escena fue a cámara lenta para Lía, primero el teniente la miró, de una forma que nunca olvidaría, su mirada estaba como poseída por un demonio, un demonio llamado ambición del cual nunca podría escapar. Por último, levantó un poco el brazo para apuntar a la cabeza de la anciana y disparó.

Después, nada más que el ruido del mar embravecido y las gotas de lluvia chocando con las maderas del barco se escucharon en todo el navío. Lía observaba como el cuerpo sin vida de una de las únicas personas a las que había aprendido a querer en toda su vida se desplomaba delante de sus ojos y sus lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a mezclarse entre las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro.

El teniente sonrió orgulloso de su acción, que según él, demostraba su fuerza ante toda esa panda de cobardes que se hacían llamar tripulación. Cogió el cuerpo de la mujer del cuello del vestido harapiento que portaba y lo tiró al agua.

Mientras caía al agua Lía observó algo brillante que también caía al agua junto con el cuerpo sin vida de su nana. El colgante, que parecía haberse salido de su escondrijo con la caída, estaba abierto y la arena cristalina que había sido guardada durante treinta años con celo en su interior caía al agua lentamente bajo la mirada de la única que sabía lo que significaba eso. Ya no había esperanza, Cora jamás volvería a encontrarse con su marido.

—¿Lo comprendes ahora niña? Tú me perteneces, este barco me pertenece, ¡vuestras vidas me pertenecen! ¡Nadie puede jugar conmigo!—Dijo entre carcajadas de pura locura—Ahora dame la fruta.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente mientras Lía observaba el agua sin siquiera mostrar señales de que seguía viva. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, su pecho dolía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal y comenzaba a sentir algo que no había experimentado. Su vida había estado plagada de miedo, tristeza y algunos momentos de felicidad, pero entre los sentimientos de una pequeña niña nunca habría tenido que mostrarse aquello que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante, odio. Odiaba a aquel hombre, lo odiaba y quería matarlo, matarlo de miles de formas crueles igual que él había hecho con su nana.

—Dame la fruta esclava—Ordenó autoritario.

—No—Contestó la niña—Puede que por ahora mi vida te pertenezca, pero no mis acciones…—Dijo aun con la vista fija en el agua.

—¿Te atreves a alzarte contra mí esclava?

Por un momento la muchacha dejó de mirar el agua y giró la cabeza para contemplar a ese hombre que despreciaba con todo su corazón. La mirada de la muchacha era tan intensa que el propio teniente dio un paso atrás obligado por esos intensos ojos verdes.

—Dame… ¡Dame esa fruta!—Gritó el hombre de nuevo.

La muchacha levantó la mano un poco como mostrando a su teniente la fruta para que la observara y en cuanto el hombre dio el primer paso adelante, la niña se comió la fruta de un mordisco. Sabía a rayos, sí, tenía un sabor horrible, pero para ella había sido una pequeña victoria, ese hombre ya no la tendría y eso, aunque esa fruta supiera tan mal y no pudiera volver a nadar nunca más, significaría que ella había ganado por primera vez.

—¡Estúpida niña! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

El hombre, encolerizado como estaba, corrió hacia la niña agarrándola de sus cabellos castaños y la empotró con la pared de madera que daba a la cocina y aun no satisfecho con esto, le propinó una patada en el rostro.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, y su boca sabía a hierro, sintió un líquido correr por su labio pero ese enfado le sabía a gloria, ya que solo podía significar una cosa, lo que había hecho le había dolido al teniente, y mucho por lo que podía ver. Escuchó un leve clic y levantó un poco el rostro para observar qué había sido aquello que lo había causado. En cuanto levantó el rostro observó al teniente, apuntándola con la misma pistola con la que hacía unos minutos había matado a Cora. Y cerró los ojos esperando aquello que parecía inevitable.

El disparó resonó por todo el barco, un ruido penetrante y fuerte, pero no le había dolido. Abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que ocurría y vio como Brent sujetaba el brazo de su teniente hacia el lado contrario al que ella se encontraba, desviándolo así del impacto con su cuerpo.

—Es suficiente—Se oyó decir al cocinero.

Los ojos del teniente comenzaron a oscurecerse. Esa niña había sido el motivo por el que por primera vez en sus cinco años de teniente uno de sus hombres se había revelado contra él, tenía que deshacerse de ella. En un despiste del cocinero, el hombre le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caerse hacia atrás. Con su edad, Brent, ya no estaba para muchas peleas, por ello aunque era un hombre corpulento, no era difícil de derribar.

—¡Brent!—Gritó Lía al ver como su amigo caía al suelo.

Las olas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes en ese momento, el mar perecía de alguna manera responder ante la situación embraveciéndose cada vez más y el barco comenzó a zarandearse de tal manera que mantener el equilibrio ya podría haberse clasificado como una situación de alto riesgo. Oportunidad que Lía aprovechó para lanzarse sobre su teniente. Éste, debido a que no se esperaba para nada la reacción de la chica perdió por un momento la pistola, y Lía agarró un pequeño cuchillo que estaba atado a la cintura del hombre y se lo clavó en el ojo, haciendo que el hombre se revolviera debido al dolor y la volviera a empotrar contra la pared de madera.

El grito del teniente se hizo presente en el barco y Brent, quien intentaba levantarse de su caída, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que veían sus ojos, igual que todos los demás tripulantes del barco.

—¡Cogedla! ¡Coged a esa zorra!—Gritaba el teniente una y otra vez.

Dos hombres que reaccionaron ante las ordenes de su teniente, quien tapaba su ojo con vehemencia mientras la sangre recorría su rostro, cogieron a la muchacha de ambos brazos mientras ésta se revolvía intentando escapar de una muerte segura después de lo que había hecho.

—¡Esa zorra se merece algo peor que la muerte!—Gritó el teniente—¡Tiradla al mar! ¡Que se ahogue como castigo por comerse la fruta del diablo! ¡Tiradla por la borda!

El hombre miraba sus palmas llenas de sangre mientras sus subordinados no sabían qué hacer, seguir las ordenes de un monstruo o simplemente tirar a la niña por la borda para que se ahogara, todos habían visto como se había comido esa fruta del diablo, y todos sabían muy bien sus consecuencias, si la tiraban al agua no había posibilidad de que nadara hasta la orilla, se ahogaría al igual que si la tiraran con un yunque atado a la pierna.

—¡Matadla! ¡Matad a esa zorra o yo y mi padre os mataremos a vosotros!

—¡No! ¡Lía!—Gritó Brent.

En cuanto se movió para parar a los dos hombres que tenían a su Lía cogida de pies y manos otro hombre se abalanzó encima de él para pararlo.

—Brent, no hay salida, es ella o nosotros—Susurró el hombre que acababa de pararlo.

—¿Estáis locos? ¿Estáis todos locos? ¡¿Vais a matar a una niña solo porque ese monstruo os lo ha ordenado?! ¡Sois todos igual que él! ¡Una panda de cobardes!—Exclamó Brent intentando liberarse del agarre.

Los dos hombres agacharon la cabeza mientras se debatían entre los gritos de Brent y su teniente. Brent tenía razón, aunque los gritos de su teniente eran claros, si se atrevían a desobedecer sus ordenes todos acabarían aplastados por la familia Woodgate y la niña solo era una esclava que no sería echada de menos por nadie si moría, ellos ,sin embargo, tenían familia, alguien que de seguro los lloraría cuando los Woodgate los aplastaran.

Cuando Lía sintió que nadie la sujetaba sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por su mente pasaron imágenes de bromas y momentos que ella pensaba que eran importantes, momentos que había pasado con las personas que no se habían pensado ni dos segundos el tirarla por la borda para que se ahogara.

—¡Lía!

Su nombre fue lo último que escuchó al caer al agua, seguramente había sido Brent al verla caer, sonaba como él, pero no quería pensar en eso. El mar parecía arrastrarla para adentro, como si algo la llevara hasta las profundidades del mismo. No quería morir. Solo quería ser libre, como todos los demás, tener una familia, amigos, ser pirata…

Sí, por primera vez había pensado en qué quería hacer con su vida. Los piratas no eran como los marines, quería ser recordada por sus hazañas como pirata, como Gold D. Roger, no quería que lo único que se supiera de ella fuera que era una esclava o que murió a manos de William Woodgate.

Quería vengarse de William Woodgate….

Algo dentro de ella comenzó a arder, tal vez era ira, algo que no había sentido nunca, pero de repente se sentía poderosa, poderosa en un mar en el cual de seguro moriría, ironías del destino.

Y después, la oscuridad se apoderó de ella.

—¿Eso es una niña?—Escuchó en la lejanía.

—¡Dios mío!—Gritó una mujer—Hijo, adelántate y avisa al médico y al alcalde ¡Rápido!

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo introductorio, sé que muchos me mataran porque por ahora no sale Ace, pero pensé que tal vez había que hacer un capitulo para ir introduciendo a Lía, quien a parte de Ace es la principal protagonista de esta historia.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios para mejorar y seguir con esta historia en mi momento de inspiración ;)


	2. Esperanza

_**Capítulo 2: Esperanza.**_

_Su nombre fue lo último que escuchó al caer al agua, seguramente había sido Brent al verla caer, sonaba como él, pero no quería pensar en eso. El mar parecía arrastrarla para adentro, como si algo la llevara hasta las profundidades del mismo. No quería morir. Solo quería ser libre, como todos los demás, tener una familia, amigos, ser pirata…_

_Sí, por primera vez había pensado en qué quería hacer con su vida. Los piratas no eran como los marines, quería ser recordada por sus hazañas como pirata, como Gold D. Roger, no quería que lo único que se supiera de ella fuera que era una esclava o que murió a manos de William Woodgate._

_Quería vengarse de William Woodgate…._

_Algo dentro de ella comenzó a arder, tal vez era ira, algo que no había sentido nunca, pero de repente se sentía poderosa, poderosa en un mar en el cual de seguro moriría, ironías del destino._

_Y después, la oscuridad se apoderó de ella._

—_¿Eso es una niña?—Escuchó en la lejanía._

—_¡Dios mío!—Gritó una mujer—Hijo, adelántate y avisa al médico y al alcalde ¡Rápido! _

Cuando Lía despertó se vio rodeada de gente en una mullida cama individual de un lugar desconocido para ella, su primer impulso fue salir de allí, correr, pero un pinchazo en su cintura se lo impidió. Al tocar el lugar del pinchazo descubrió unos vendajes colocados en su abdomen, pero no recordaba como se había hecho la herida.

—Puede que ahora estés confusa, pero al parecer caíste de tu barco y te cortaste con algo bajo el agua, aparte de eso debido al frío del agua es posible que tengas un poco de hipotermia, así que si sientes escalofríos avísame ¿Está bien?—Dijo uno de los hombres que la rodeaban.

—¿Caer?—Se preguntó a sí misma.

Los recuerdos llegaron a ella como un vendaval, lo recordaba todo, la cruel muerte de su amiga Cora, el ataque de su teniente, Brent intentando defenderla y su "caída" del barco. La habían tirado para que se ahogara, no había sido un accidente como pensaban esas personas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor. Había sido obra del teniente Woodgate, todo, absolutamente todo era culpa suya.

Su cabeza dolía ante la información que se aglomeraba en ella y entre eso y el dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho, el malestar y la suma de emociones hicieron que las lágrimas cayeran sin control por su rostro.

—Ten cuidado, cualquier movimiento brusco puede hacer que se abra la herida y te dolerá mucho ¿Te duele ahora?

Ni siquiera contestó, solo lloró, lloró lo que no había llorado en ese barco del demonio, lloró por Cora, por estar sola, por sus heridas y por Brent, porque no sabía que habría sido de él después de defenderla contra ese monstruo. Su mundo había sido destruido de tal manera que tenía miedo, miedo de todo y todos, no podía fiarse de nadie porque no sabía cuando la traicionarían como los tripulantes del barco que decían querer ayudarla pero no se lo pensaron dos veces cuando la tiraron por la borda. Se sentía vacía.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, un hombre con un gorro amarillo y una barbilla extraña que decía ser el alcalde comenzó a hacerle preguntas, preguntas que no sabía responder: "¿De dónde vienes?" "¿Y tus padres?" "¿Viajabas en algún barco?"

Típicas preguntas que un niño normal sabría responder sin dudar pero que ella no sabía si contestar o no, así que simplemente optó por lo fácil, hacerse la loca y no contestar a ninguna de las preguntas que hacía el hombre, cosa que sacó de quicio al pobre alcalde que pensaba que la muchacha era una niña mal educada por no responder a sus mayores.

—Tranquilícese alcalde...—Dijo el médico—La niña todavía debe estar confundida por el golpe, mañana podrá preguntarle todo lo que quiera—Sonrió.

—Está bien… Pero espero que mañana me diga por lo menos su nombre… no puedo comunicarle a la marina que hemos encontrado una niña sin darles ni siquiera el nombre para que busquen a los padres.

—Sí, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados, cuanto antes agilicen los trámites mejor.

—Mañana volveré y comunicaré a la marina lo que ha ocurrido, espero que estés de mejor humor para contestar—Le dijo a la niña.

—Bien, hasta mañana, pasaré más tarde a ver cómo te encuentras.

Las personas que la rodeaban se fueron de la habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso mientras Lía daba vueltas a las palabras de los dos hombres una y otra vez. Iban a avisar a la marina de que ella se encontraba allí, y no había que ser muy listo para saber quien juntaría las piezas del rompecabezas cuando le dijeran que una niña de diez años de ojos verdes y cabello castaño había sido encontrada en una playa herida y golpeada. Y si decía su nombre las cosas solo empeorarían, tenía que salir de allí a como diera lugar o el haber escapado de las aguas del océano no serviría de nada.

Se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba casi cayendo en el trayecto a la puerta y abrió lentamente mirando a los laterales para ver si alguien podría parar su huida, pero parecía no haber nadie. Empezaba a oscurecer y la gente se habría replegado hacia su hogar como era lo más común. Cuando bajó las escaleras de la casa oyó un ruido de platos proveniente de una pequeña cocina que estaba de camino hacia la puerta. Se asomó lentamente observando que una pareja que había allí se encontraba de espaldas a ella, así que pasó intentando ser silenciosa en su camino a la puerta.

Cuando llegó a ésta, asegurándose siempre de que nadie oyera sus pasos, intentó abrirla, cosa que fue imposible ya que estaba cerrada con llave. Tendría que intentar salir por otro lugar.

—¿Cariño no has odio un ruido?—Preguntó la mujer.

—¿Un ruido? No…—Respondió el hombre.

—Qué extraño, me ha parecido oír la puerta…

—Será el viento. Si quieres puedo ir a ver—Dijo el hombre intentando tranquilizar a su mujer.

Lía escuchó la conversación del interior de la cocina. Si ese hombre salía de la cocina la descubriría y no podría huir de ese lugar, avisarían a la marina de que una niña había sido encontrada en la playa y el teniente Woodgate ataría cabos e iría a buscarla para acabar con ella.

Oyó unos pasos lentos que se acercaban a la puerta de la cocina, se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, el salón se encontraba justo enfrente de la cocina y no había nada lo suficientemente grande donde esconderse, definitivamente sería descubierta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente como queriendo desaparecer en un intento estúpido por hacerse invisible y entonces escuchó un ruido de agua a presión proveniente de la cocina.

—¡El grifo!—Gritó la mujer.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—Exclamó el hombre.

Lía se acercó a la cocina a observar lo que ocurría, el grifo había salido volando debido a la presión con la que salía el agua y el matrimonio estaba muy ocupado intentando parar el creciente rio que salía por su fregadero. La niña sonrió y aprovechó la confusión del momento para entrar al salón y abrir una de las ventanas de éste.

Saltó por la ventana y aunque le dolió un poco la herida al caer al suelo no le importó, había conseguido lo que quería, salir de ahí rápidamente, y en ese momento lo único que tenía que hacer era huir, irse lejos de allí antes de que cualquiera pudiera avisar a la marina de su paradero.

Cuando el dolor en su estómago se hizo insoportable paró de correr, descubriendo que estaba perdida en la nada. Puso una de sus manos en el lugar que le molestaba, no se acordaba de cómo se había hecho esa herida, las demás habían sido producidas por su trifulca con el teniente, pero esa herida en su abdomen, ese corte, ni siquiera recordaba donde y en qué momento se lo había hecho. Era el que más dolía y le impedía andar con normalidad.

Miró al cielo, ya había oscurecido por completo, la noche se había hecho presente y empezaba a refrescar. Ella solo llevaba un pequeño camisón blanco de tirantes que no recordaba haberse puesto. Iba descalza, sus pies estaban magullados de correr, aunque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas heridas que comenzaban a sangrar.

Unas voces la alertaron y se escondió tras un arbusto. Las voces eran de unas personas que parecían charlar mientras caminaban. Miró atrás y vio un pequeño camino que parecía perderse entre la montaña, aunque pensó que sería mejor coger un camino como aquel antes que irse por el otro lugar donde podían descubrirla en su intento de huida.

Lía siguió el camino y después de mucho caminar se encontró sumergida entre el follaje de la montaña, su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, tenía mucho frío y el dolor de su estómago comenzó a hacerse insoportable. Volvió a posar su mano en el lugar de la herida encontrándola un poco húmeda. Comenzaba a sangrar y esa visión la asustó.

Recordó por un momento las palabras del médico que la había atendido _"Ten cuidado, cualquier movimiento brusco puede hacer que se abra la herida"_ y si por movimiento brusco entendía correr o saltar, le parecía que ya había habido bastantes movimientos bruscos por el día.

Siguió caminando ahora lentamente, incluso le parecía que pronto amanecería, llevaba toda la noche caminando, pero no parecía llegar a ningún lugar. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, sus pies hacia horas que habían comenzado a arder debido al dolor de sus heridas y su cuerpo estaba más que helado. Su visión cada vez era peor y su cuerpo no respondía a sus demandas, ya había gastado suficientes energías.

Su cuerpo cayó como plomo al suelo y perdió la consciencia. Ante el ruido, un oso que se encontraba cerca fue hacia ella olisqueando la sangre, se puso a dos patas y rugió dispuesto a atacar, aunque un golpe lo tumbó.

—Mierda… —Dijo una voz infantil.

—¡Oye Luffy! ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó otro niño—Tienes que aprender ya a controlar tu cuerpo has salido disparado y ni me has dado—El niño comenzó a reír.

Un niño moreno con un sombrero de paja se levantó del suelo con un puchero en la cara. Tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho y llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. El otro niño era muy parecido a él también era moreno pero tenía pecas en el rostro y una mirada más dura.

—¡No te burles de mi Ace! ¡He estado a punto de darte!—Exclamó el otro niño molesto.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! ¡Te has desviado por lo menos dos metros!—Continuó riendo.

El niño del sombrero de paja caminó hacia el otro enfadado hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Pero qué…!—Exclamó el niño.

Los dos niños miraron al suelo encontrándose con la muchacha, cubierta de sangre y llena de vendajes por todas partes. Intercambiaron miradas sin comprender bien qué ocurría y se pusieron blancos.

—¡Ace! ¡Ace! ¡Hemos matado a una niña Ace!—Dijo Luffy con expresión horrorizada.

—¡No digas estupideces idiota!—Exclamó Ace propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a su hermano.

—¿Y entonces que hace ella aquí?

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa eso?!—Le gritó.

—¡Yo que sé! Tú eres el mayor… ¡Piensa!

Los dos niños comenzaron a discutir a viva voz de lo que tenían que hacer y entre puñetazos y gritos escucharon un pequeño gruñido bajo sus pies, lo que hizo que ambos pararan de discutir y se miraran aliviados.

—Entonces no está muerta…—Luffy suspiró.

Ace puso el palo de metal que portaba en su hombro y le hizo un gesto a su hermano con la cabeza señalándole que tenían que marcharse cuanto antes, dejando perplejo a Luffy.

—¿La vamos a dejar aquí?—Preguntó inocentemente.

—No tenemos nada que ver con ella, además no creo que tú se lo hayas hecho.

—Pero está herida…

—No la conocemos de nada, nos podríamos meter en más problemas y no creo que estemos en posición de complicarnos más por culpa de una extraña.

Luffy miró a la niña que estaba en el suelo y después a su hermano quien lo esperaba impaciente.

—Makino dijo que cuando te encontrabas a alguien herido había que ayudarlo… ¡Y tú fuiste el que le pidió a Makino que te enseñara a comportarte!

Ace se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho su hermano. Si quería ser un hermano mayor tenía que dar ejemplo y Luffy tenía razón, Makino había dicho exactamente esas palabras no hacía mucho. El niño se acercó a la muchacha y se la apoyó en la espalda para llevársela. En cuanto la dejó caer en su espalda notó un calor muy intenso y se dio prisa para llegar cuanto antes a casa de Dadan.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Dadan les recriminó por tratar las cosas con muy poco cuidado, ya que habían entrado tras una patada. En cuanto la mujer observó aquello que portaba Ace en la espalda se puso blanca como la nieve y les gritó por traer más niños a su casa.

—¡¿Qué os creéis que soy yo?! ¿Eh? ¡¿Una casa de acogida?!

—Está herida y creo que tiene fiebre—Dijo Ace sin hacer caso a los gritos de Dadan.

La mujer paró de gritar y se fijó en el rostro sonrojado de la niña que portaba Ace en su espalda. Miró a la cara a los niños quienes estaban totalmente serios y la observaban fijamente, y ordenó a algunos de sus hombres que se llevaran a la niña a su habitación.

Cuando entraron a su habitación con la niña comprobó en qué estado estaba. Ace tenía razón, tenía una fiebre muy alta y parecía que tenía una herida abierta en el abdomen, aunque no era muy profunda, en cuanto a otras heridas, tenía abierto el labio, los pies magullados y llenos de cortes, varias moraduras en el rostro y algún que otro golpe en otras partes del cuerpo.

Dadan se paró a observar el rostro de la niña, sonrojado por la fiebre, y movió la cabeza para los lados, en señal de negación. Esas heridas no habían podido ser realizadas por ella misma, seguramente habría sido golpeada por alguien. Suspiró, en las épocas que corrían ya ni siquiera los niños estaban seguros en el mundo.

Cuando salió del cuarto, después de haber curado a la niña apropiadamente, Luffy la avasalló con miles de preguntas que no sabía responder y simplemente le contestó que se las preguntara él a la niña cuando ésta despertara.

—Entonces… ¿se va a poner bien? ¿No se va a morir?

—No, tiene fiebre pero no está muy mal y mientras esté controlada se curará y se podrá ir a su casa tranquilamente.

—¿Cuándo se cure se irá?—Preguntó Luffy con rostro triste.

—¡¿Pero tú que te crees mocoso de goma?! ¡No soy una hermanita de la caridad! ¡No me la iba a quedar! ¡Vete con Ace fuera!

Dadan suspiró y observó como el niño se iba fuera de la casa. Esos dos niños algún día la matarían, de eso estaba completamente segura, tenían demasiada energía y eran los dos unos pequeños monstruos diabólicos, pero en el fondo les había cogido cariño. Había observado pequeños cambios en ellos desde que habían llegado a sus manos, estar juntos los había hecho cambiar a mejor. Ace se esforzaba en ser un gran hermano mayor para Luffy y se había vuelto un poco más tolerante con los extraños, si le hubieran dicho hacía un par de años que Ace le llevaría un extraño a casa para que lo curara se habría reído en la cara del que se lo hubiera dicho, pero ahora tenía a una niña en su habitación, una niña que ni siquiera conocía. Sin embargo, el cambio en Luffy había sido un poco menor, Luffy era inocente dentro de lo que cabía, pero poseía un gran corazón, aunque su cambio había sido en fuerza, se estaba haciendo más fuerte, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

—¡Jefa! ¡Jefa! ¡Ven!—Gritó uno de los hombres.

—¡¿Qué se te ha roto ahora?!—Preguntó molesta por los ruidos.

Al entrar en la habitación vio a uno de sus hombres intentando controlar los movimientos bruscos de la niña que parecía pelearse en sueños. Aun estaba dormida, pero seguramente debido a la fiebre tenía algún tipo de pesadilla, aunque parecía pelear con la nada con todas sus fuerzas gritando cosas extrañas que no comprendía, excepto una palabra que aunque desconocía su significado había entendido perfectamente "Cora".

Miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de la niña. Lo primero que vio fue su pequeño mundo, esa pequeña cocina donde preparaba guisos con Brent, vio a Cora sentada en un barril de cerveza como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se cansaba, parecía un día normal, ella lo había vivido como un día normal hasta que todo a su alrededor desapareció y se encontró en el barco con Cora en el suelo cubierta de sangre. Ella gritaba, gritaba su nombre, pero Cora estaba muerta, obviamente jamás volvería a responderle. Todo se tiñó de oscuridad a su alrededor y las risas de ese ser que despreciaba se escuchaban entre la inmensa oscuridad, ella corría, corría sin saber a dónde iba, envuelta en la inmensa oscuridad, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y gritó llena de dolor y rabia.

Sus ojos se abrieron después de gritar y se incorporó bruscamente sujetándose la herida. Volvía a repetirse la misma escena, se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, con las paredes de madera, sencillo, con las heridas curadas y en una pequeña cama, esta vez un futón en el suelo. Pero volvía a estar en un lugar extraño para ella.

Un ruido a su lado la hizo percatarse de que no estaba sola, un hombre bajito, con ojos alargados y vestido con un pantalón de lunares y un turbante blanco en la cabeza la miraba sorprendido. Estuvieron unos minutos mirándose sin decir nada hasta que el hombre salió corriendo por la puerta mientras gritaba como un loco. Segundos después y como en una estampida, un montón de hombres comenzó a aglomerarse en la puerta hasta que una gran mujer con el cabello anaranjado y aspecto masculino entró por la puerta poniendo orden.

Lía tensó los músculos poniéndose alerta, esas personas no tenían el mismo aspecto que los hombres que la habían recogido en primer lugar, parecían más salvajes, casi como si fueran bandidos. No se fiaba de ellos.

Dadan levantó la mano para hacer una señal a sus hombres de que trajeran algo de comer, pero en cuanto se movió la niña se protegió poniendo los brazos en cruz delante de su rostro. La mujer se sorprendió al ver que la niña estaba asustada de ellos, aunque claro, quien no se asustaría, después de todo parecían lo que eran, puros bandidos de la montaña. Por un momento observó algo azul que se veía en la muñeca de la niña, un tatuaje de un loto azul que le extrañó ver allí, de normal los padres no dejaban a los hijos hacerse tatuajes y menos tan visibles.

—No te muevas mucho, te vas a volver a abrir la herida y no quiero hacer el trabajo doble—Dijo tranquilamente—Magra tráele algo para comer y… ¡Salid de aquí ahora mismo! Tenéis tareas que hacer.

Todos los hombres se movieron ante las palabras de su jefa y volvieron a sus tareas mientras Dadan recordaba una y otra vez la mirada de la muchacha, totalmente alerta. Algo le decía que esa niña no era una niña normal, aunque últimamente el concepto de "niño normal" se escapaba a su entendimiento ya que vivía junto a dos niños no muy "normales".

La tranquilidad se mascaba en el aire, no tener a esos dos demonios cerca era relajante y aunque tenía a una extraña en su cuarto no había hecho siquiera un solo ruido, pero tenía la impresión de que la chica no quería hacer ruido porque no se fiaba de ellos. Aunque le daba igual, ese silencio era vida para ella, sorbió un poco de su té saboreando su tranquilidad aunque ésta no duró mucho.

—¡Dadan! ¡Traemos la cena! —Se escuchó una voz infantil.

—¡¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no le peguéis esos golpes a la puerta?!

—¡Cocínalo!—Dijo Ace.

Dadan se levantó enfadada gritándoles a los dos niños pero un golpe de ciervo en la cara la calló. Los dos niños entraron tranquilamente a la casa mientras comentaban como entrenarían al día siguiente.

—Jefa… la chica no ha comido nada… ¿No será eso malo?

Un hombre grande, con la piel color ébano y el cabello que parecía una cresta de gallo salió de la habitación con rostro preocupado y mirada perdida.

—¿La chica se ha despertado Magra?—Preguntó Luffy al hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, se despertó esta tarde—Respondió uno de los hombres.

Luffy se acercó a la habitación corriendo, tenía curiosidad por saber cosas de la chica que habían encontrado Ace y él, así que arrastró a su hermano a trompicones hacia la habitación de Dadan. Al abrir la puerta Ace se sorprendió, ya que la habitación estaba oscura, tal vez demasiado y la chica no se encontraba en el futón de Dadan, sino que se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la habitación con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Frente a ella se encontraba un plato de arroz hervido entero y un vaso de agua, las dos cosas sin tocar.

Cuando se descuidó, Luffy ya se había acercado hasta ella, se había puesto agachado frente a la muchacha y la observaba con curiosidad. Con tanta curiosidad que no pudo evitar acercar la mano hasta ella para llamar su atención, cosa que nunca llegó a hacer ya que ella le pegó un golpe en la mano para apartarla impidiendo así que la tocara.

—No me toques—Dijo ella con voz ronca.

Luffy tiró la mano a atrás por un segundo y se heló ante la mirada de odio de la chica. Sus ojos verdes lo habían chocado de tal forma que podía asegurar que había sido paralizado por ellos. Desde donde se encontraba Ace había visto toda la escena y simplemente suspiró reconociendo esa mirada entre todas las demás, era la misma mirada que había visto en sí mismo miles de veces, la mirada de alguien que odiaba a todos los demás y no confiaba en nadie, alguien que había perdido la esperanza de pertenecer a algo.

—Luffy, vámonos, no creo que Dadan tarde mucho en hacer la cena—Dijo él intentando llamar la atención de su hermano.

—E… está bien…—Contestó sin poder apartar la mirada de los orbes verdes.

Cuando Luffy pasó por el umbral de la pequeña puerta, Ace echó un pequeño vistazo al interior de la habitación, intercambiando una mirada silenciosa con la muchacha castaña mientras cerraba la puerta.

Los días comenzaban a pasar y el panorama en el monte Corvo era el mismo todos ellos. La niña seguía ocupando el cuarto de Dadan, en la misma esquina en el que la habían visto el primer día que habían ido a verla, lo distinto era que Luffy no quería rendirse tan fácilmente, todos los días cuando volvían se pasaba con Ace por allí y aunque el segundo no hablaba, le hacía bastante gracia que su hermano menor no parara de hacerlo desde que entraba por esa puerta. Le contaba los entrenamientos, lo que habían cazado, las aventuras en la ciudad y miles de cosas más sin parar, incluso los insectos y demás bichos que habían visto en sus salidas. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha de ojos verdes pero sin siquiera oír una palabra salir de su boca.

Ace, mientras su hermano relataba toda su historia casi sin respirar, observó de nuevo el bol de arroz de todos los días, intacto, al igual que el agua, y eso le cabreó, todos los días era la misma historia, iban allí, Luffy contaba su historieta y ella no comía absolutamente nada ¿Para qué la había recogido entonces? ¿Para que se muriera porque le daba la gana?

Cerró los puños fuertemente mientras Dadan les gritaba que la cena ya estaba lista, estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, y cuando Luffy se fue gritando el hambre que tenía se quedó allí simplemente a observar a la chica con rostro enfadado. La chica no lo estaba mirando, observaba el suelo sin decir palabra, así que su cabreo fue en aumento y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared de madera, lo que llamó la atención de todas las personas de la casa, incluida la niña que se asustó al escuchar el golpe.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada del suelo vio a Ace, con el puño atravesando la pared y los ojos fijos en ella, se le notaba iracundo, y no sabía qué había hecho ella exactamente para ponerlo así, pero fue sorprendente ver como el niño quien parecía sereno siempre que habían ido a verla se enfadaba de esa manera, y al parecer con ella.

—¡¿Quieres morir o simplemente eres idiota?!—Preguntó el niño gritando—Dadan te salva de la muerte ¿y ahora qué? ¡¿Te matas tu sola?! ¡Esa mierda que estás haciendo no tiene ningún sentido!

La chica se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos observando como el niño sacaba el puño del agujero de la destrozada pared de la habitación de Dadan. Se había hecho un pequeño corte en la mano y aunque sangraba un poco, al parecer él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—¿El mundo te ha dado la espalda? ¿Sientes que estás sola? ¡Demuéstrale a ese jodido mundo que se equivoca contigo! ¡Demuéstrale que eres fuerte como para ser alguien entre toda esta gente invisible! ¡Pero no desperdicies lo único que tienes estúpida!

Ace se giró cabreado como estaba y salió por la puerta pegando un portazo y dejando a la niña entre esa inmensa oscuridad en la que solo se escuchaban los gritos de Dadan regañando a Ace por haberse cargado la pared de un puñetazo.

"_Tienes que ser fuerte y nunca perder la esperanza de que llegarán tiempos mejores. Te esperan cosas grandes mi niña, cosas muy grandes…"_

Recordó a Cora diciéndole esas palabras y luego rememoró lo que le había dicho el moreno y concluyó que era estúpida, no solo se había salvado una vez, se había salvado dos veces, primero cuando casi fue engullida por las aguas del océano, lo que teniendo en cuenta lo que se había comido ya era un milagro, y después cuando se desmayó en el bosque y fue encontrada por esas personas que solo intentaban ayudarla y ella desde que había llegado allí solo les había dado problemas y se había comportado como una estúpida. Él tenía razón, le habían hecho un regalo maravilloso, se había salvado dos veces y aun así lo desperdiciaba haciendo el tonto, era idiota, y eso que lo único que le quedaba ahora era su vida.

Miró el bol de arroz que ese hombre moreno le llevaba todos los días en las horas de la comida y suspiró. Esa gente tenía una pinta extraña, parecían ser ladrones y su jefa daba un poco de miedo, pero no parecían ser malas personas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y examinó la puerta con una mirada suave y dulce.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Dadan ya había sacado la cena y una batalla campal se había desatado en el exterior, Ace y Luffy luchaban por los trozos de carne con todos los otros miembros de la familia de Dadan y trozos de carne volaban por los aires mientras Dadan observaba el destrozo que se estaba formando en su casa.

La puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban allí. Por un momento, la batalla campal por los trozos de carne paró y todas las personas que se encontraban en el comedor pararon con lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a la chica que había salido del cuarto bol en mano.

—Tienes razón—Dijo ella mirando a Ace.

Ace, que tenía la boca llena con un enorme muslo de carne, miró atrás para descubrir que esa chica se dirigía a él y se señaló con un dedo como preguntando si lo decía por él. Por primera vez reparó en el bol de arroz y tragó lo que le quedaba de su muslo de carne sorprendido por descubrir que ella había empezado a comer tras su reprimenda.

—Gracias por recordarme que debo luchar—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—Mi nombre es Lía—Dijo ampliando la sonrisa.

—Yo… yo soy Ace.

Ace comenzó a sentir las mejillas calientes y algo raro en el estomago, como un cosquilleo extraño, esa chica era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Observó como Luffy se acercaba a la chica y le decía su nombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios y como los demás celebraban la salida de la chica de la habitación con júbilo. Aunque la felicidad no les duró mucho cuando la chica se unió a la comida, se veía que tenía hambre porque no paraba de comer y entre ella, Ace y Luffy ese día definitivamente no habían probado bocado.

La chica se puso una mano en la boca al sentir una arcada después de su último trozo de carne y luego otra en el estómago preguntándose qué le ocurría.

—Si llevas muchos días sin comer tómatelo con calma o vomitarás—Le dijo Dadan fijándose en ella.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a observar la batalla de la que había sido parte durante unos segundos, Ace batallaba con unos cuantos por conseguir un cacho de carne, aunque no le costó mucho deshacerse de ellos, mientras Luffy estiraba el brazo para agarrar el último trozo que quedaba en juego.

—_Un momento…—_Pensó Lía—_¿A… acaba de e… estirar el brazo?_

Cuando Luffy se comió el último trozo de carne todos los demás empezaron a llorar vencidos por el hambre que tenían, era imposible hacerse con el tan deseado manjar si tenían que luchar contra esos dos diabólicos niños. Los hombres observaron como la chica se acercaba a gatas a Luffy, quien reía sin parar orgulloso por haberse hecho con el último trozo de carne, y le estiraba de la mejilla para ver si ésta era elástica, descubriendo que así era.

—¿Tú también te has comido una fruta del diablo?—Preguntó la chica mirando la mejilla elástica.

El silencio rodeó el cuarto en el que se encontraban y todos miraron a la niña con temor, había dicho exactamente las palabras "Tú también" no había preguntado si se trataba de una fruta del diablo, había preguntado si el niño "también" se había comido una.

El labio de Dadan comenzó a temblar pensando en qué poder destructivo tendría esa niña. El destino la había castigado entregándole siempre a un ejército de mini monstruos para criar. Primero el hijo de Gold D. Roger, luego el nieto de Garp que se había comido una fruta del diablo, después un niño rubio diabólico con la misma fuerza de Ace y por último, una niña que sabía dios que clase de poder oculto tendría.

—¿Zú zambien? ¿Y que fruza ze haz comedo zú?—Preguntó Luffy intentando hablar con la mejilla estirada.

—No lo sé. Tampoco sé lo que hace—Dijo devolviendo la mejilla a su sitio.

—¿No sabes lo que hace?—Preguntó Ace.

—No…—Contestó.

Dadan suspiró, cuanto menos supiera de esa fruta mejor, eso significaría que sería una niña normal hasta que desarrollara lo que fuera que se había comido y se desharía de ella antes de que lo desarrollara.

—Aunque estoy segura de que lo que quiera que haga me ayudará a convertirme en pirata—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El silencio rodeó la habitación hasta que todos los presentes menos Ace y Luffy se cayeron de espaldas hacia atrás pensando lo mismo.

—_¡Otra igual no!_—Gritaron Dadan y sus hombres en sus cabezas.

.

.

_¡Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo!_

_No he tardado demasiado o eso creo así que me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre la historia por ahora._

_También quería agradecer a las personas que confiaron en mi historia y me dejaron un review, ¡Muchísimas gracias!_


	3. Infancia

_**Capítulo 3: Infancia**_

—_¿Tú también te has comido una fruta del diablo?—Preguntó la chica mirando la mejilla elástica._

—_¿Zú zambien? ¿Y que fruza ze haz comedo zú?—Preguntó Luffy intentando hablar con la mejilla estirada._

—_No lo sé. Tampoco sé lo que hace—Dijo devolviendo la mejilla a su sitio._

—_¿No sabes lo que hace?—Preguntó Ace._

—_No…—Contestó—Aunque estoy segura de que lo que quiera que haga me ayudará a convertirme en pirata—Dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_El silencio rodeó la habitación hasta que todos los presentes menos Ace y Luffy se cayeron de espaldas hacia atrás pensando lo mismo._

—_¡Otra igual no!—Gritaron Dadan y sus hombres en sus cabezas._

_._

_._

El silencio seguía siendo incomodo en el cuarto donde se encontraban y Dadan y sus hombres permanecían en el suelo preguntándose por qué razón cruel del destino todos los niños que se cruzaban en su camino deseaban ser piratas.

—¡¿En serio quieres ser pirata?! ¡Nosotros también!—Exclamó Luffy eufórico—¿Verdad Ace?

El moreno observó a los dos niños que tenía delante y asintió. Por lo que parecía tendría más competidores a parte de Luffy para ser un gran pirata, pero él le demostraría al mundo de lo que era capaz y sobresaldría entre todos ellos, de eso estaba seguro.

—Aunque, yo no solo voy a ser solo un pirata, voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas—Dijo Luffy poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Quieres ser el rey de los piratas?—Preguntó Lía—¡Eso es increíble!

—¿En serio?—preguntó Dadan temiéndose lo peor.

—¡Claro! ¡Gold D. Roger fue el rey de los piratas y él fue increíble!

Ace se estremeció al oír de entre todas las cosas el nombre de ese hombre que tanto había despreciado en su vida salir por los labios de esa chica.

—Mi nana me contó muchas historias sobre él y su tripulación, cuando sea mayor quiero ser tan fuerte como él—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Cállate! Ese hombre no era nadie para admirar, solo es un demonio—Gritó Ace.

Lía observó como Ace miraba al suelo con el entrecejo arrugado y los labios apretados como si estuviera consumiéndose por una rabia interior. Cuando se dio cuenta, Ace comenzó a andar hacia unas pequeñas escaleras perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la casa. Ella no entendía nada, parecía haberse enfadado porque había nombrado a Gold D. Roger y el ambiente a su alrededor comenzó a ser tenso, como si las personas allí pensaran que el nombre del rey de los piratas estuviera prohibido.

—Muy bien, ¡Dejad de hablar de tonterías mocosos!—Gritó Dadan intentando cambiar ese ambiente tétrico—Vamos a lo importante, tu nombre es Lía ¿no?—La niña asintió—Bien, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo nos ponemos en contacto con tus padres?

Lía se congeló al oír la pregunta y simplemente miró al suelo sin responder absolutamente nada. Dadan siguió preguntando cosas, era lo mismo que con el alcalde, ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar y esas preguntas no tenían respuesta en el mundo en que le había tocado vivir.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No lo recuerdas?—Preguntó Magra con rostro preocupado.

—Yo… sí pero… yo… no…

—¿Eres huérfana? ¿Es eso?—Preguntó Dadan.

—E…eso creo—Respondió.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa?

La niña siguió mirando al suelo sin emitir ni un solo ruido, solo esperaba que la mujer del pelo anaranjado se cansara de hacer preguntas, aunque parecía no hacerlo.

—Dijiste que tu nana te había contado historias sobre Gold D. Roger ¿es ella la persona que se encarga de ti?

—Esto… Sí…

—Muy bien, ¿y dónde podemos encontrarla?

—No podéis encontrarla—Contestó con una mirada vacía— Porque ella está muerta.

El silencio sepulcral volvió a inundar la habitación de una manera casi automática y la tristeza y el dolor volvieron a los ojos de la niña, igual que cuando se encontraba en el cuarto de Dadan.

—Y tampoco pertenezco a ningún sitio, así que supongo que no tengo dónde ir.

El corazón de Dadan se enterneció un poco ante las palabras de la niña, odiaba esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de que aun siendo una bandida de la montaña, la jefa más bien, aun le quedaba esa molestia de sentimientos e instinto protector, como con los otros dos mocosos que solo le causaban problemas, pero que en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, quería y protegía a su manera.

—Yo… me encuentro mal, iré a la habitación, con permiso.

La mujer de cabello anaranjado observó los pasos de la niña como si fuera a cámara lenta, estaba herida, no tenía familia y no tenía un sitio que llamar hogar, tal vez podría quedársela un tiempo, aunque por otra parte estaban esos dos demonios, y si no pensaba mal, ella era la clase de demonio con carita de ángel, no podía quedársela. Miles de argumentos a favor y en contra pasaron por la mente de Dadan durante un segundo y el simple recuerdo del miedo que parecía tener esa chiquilla al mundo la hizo reaccionar.

—¡Espérate un segundo!—Dijo Dadan sin creer en lo que estaba a punto de hacer—Si te vas a quedar aquí… de ahora en adelante… ¡Vas a tener que acatar mis normas!—Gritó intentando hacerse la dura.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Lía sin entender bien.

—Por ahora has comido, bebido y durante todo este tiempo has estado usando mi cuarto, desde ahora vas a tener que seguir mis normas justo como Ace y Luffy.

—Yo… yo… está bien ¿pero eso significa que me puedo quedar aquí por ahora?

—¡No me cambies de tema niña!—Dijo pegándole un golpe en la cabeza—Desde ahora si quieres comer, cazarás tu comida, si quieres bañarte harás algo para merecerte el gasto de agua, y si quieres dormir… ¡Te irás a la habitación de los mocosos y me dejarás libre mi cama!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lía era sujetada por la parte de la espalda del camisón mientras Dadan subía por las escaleras, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer ya no podría dormir más en el cuarto en el que estaba.

Dadan abrió la puerta de una habitación, era simple y pequeña como la otra, tenía un ventanal justo en frente y dos pequeños futones uno al lado del otro. Ace estaba allí, sorprendido por la intromisión. La gran mujer movió un poco el brazo y soltó a la niña que cayó al suelo de la habitación seguida por los ojos del niño que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Ahora dormirás aquí y recuerda, mi casa, mis normas. Buenas noches.

Después de que Luffy entrara a la habitación, por su propio pie, la mujer cerró la puerta dejando a una impresionada Lía todavía en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, ella no es tan dura como parece—Dijo Luffy.

Lía intentó incorporarse un poco y volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el abdomen, menor que los que había sentido días atrás pero aun así molesto. Lía observó a los dos niños, que parecían estar calmados, Luffy aplastaba una de las almohadas, seguramente preparándose para dormir, y Ace observaba el cielo desde la ventana. Por un momento se preguntó si él seguiría enfadado ya que algo en su comportamiento anterior lo había molestado, y mucho.

Ace se giró y se encontró de lleno con la mirada esmeralda. Algo en sus mejillas comenzó a arder al ver semejante mirada penetrante dirigida a él y sin decir ni una sola palabra se metió en el futón tapándose con la sabana para intentar dormir. Cerró los ojos, pero unos pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, lo hicieron girarse. No sabía por qué Luffy tenía la manía de molestarlo cuando intentaba dormir, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de lleno con hebras de cabello castaño que caían directamente a su rostro.

—¡Pero qué mierdas!—Exclamó el niño.

—Perdón, perdón—Dijo Lía con voz muy baja—Pero es que no sé dónde puedo dormir y Luffy ya está roncando así que…

—Yo que sé—Respondió Ace con el mismo tono bajo—Eso lo sabe Dadan no yo.

—Ya pero… ella también habrá ido a dormir y… bueno, no importa, ya me inventaré algo.

Ace observó como la niña se colocaba en el rincón del cuarto apoyando la espalda en la pared y cerraba los ojos para dormir. Ace suspiró, si ese era su invento había conseguido lo que buscaba, que se sintiera culpable. Suspiró. El chico miró a Luffy quien roncaba plácidamente y cogió las esquinas de su futón para acercarlo al suyo juntando los dos, se puso al lado de Luffy, en el medio de la cama y se giró para mirar a la niña.

—Ey—La llamó en voz baja—Oye—Volvió a intentar—Lía…

La niña abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y observó como Ace le hacía movimientos con la mano para que se acercara. La niña fue hasta él y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como preguntando qué quería.

—Esa solución es un desastre—Dijo—Duerme aquí hoy, pero no te acostumbres, solo es una solución temporal.

Lía abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a analizar la información que llegaba a trompicones a su cerebro. Él quería que durmiera con ellos, como solución temporal hasta el día siguiente, pero le daba vergüenza, era la primera vez que dormía con alguien, también la primera vez que sentía que alguien, fuera de Cora y Brent se preocupaba por ella, aunque fuera una preocupación producto de la lástima o la culpabilidad que creía que había sentido él.

Ace observó como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo y como sus ojos aumentaban de tamaño al oír sus palabras y él también comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, cosa que era extraña, ya que había dormido cientos de veces con Luffy y Sabo y no entendía la diferencia entre dormir los tres juntos cuando era Sabo. Y dormir los tres juntos cuando era esa niña.

—Bueno, pues ya está, a dormir—Dijo acostándose en la cama.

Sintió como la espalda de la niña se pegaba a la suya e intentó dormir aunque algo lo desconcentro por un segundo. _"Gracias",_ escuchó. No sabía si era un simple producto de su imaginación o era real, pero no le importó. Sonrió un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos durmiéndose de forma instantánea y sintiendo una extraña paz proveniente en gran parte del contacto con una cálida espalda.

Al día siguiente, antes de que amaneciera, Lía se despertó, había tenido de nuevo una pesadilla, como acostumbraba a tener cada noche desde el día de la muerte de Cora. Observó a las personas a su lado para ver si los había despertado, pero afortunadamente ni un cañón podría despertarlos, ya que dormían plácidamente.

La chica se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y salió de la casa, necesitaba aire fresco, tranquilizarse y estar entre cuatro paredes no era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta, al lado de un gran bidón de agua para recoger el agua de la lluvia y apoyó la cabeza en él mientras observaba el amanecer.

Su vida había dado un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida y sin sus dos pilares fundamentales que habían sido siempre las mismas dos personas. Por primera vez se preguntó si estaría bien quedarse con esas personas, esos que la habían recogido sin querer nada a cambio.

Miró al cielo, preguntándose si en verdad Cora estaba allí como le había contado una vez, ella tenía curiosidad por donde iban al morir las personas, y ella le había dicho que se convertían en las estrellas que había en el cielo, pero ahora que su mundo se había derrumbado, se preguntó si en serio estaría allí.

—Cora…—Dijo ella en un suspiro—No sé si en verdad me escuchas o no pero… te echo de menos. Ya no sé si lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora está bien o mal, yo… estoy muy confundida y… antes… de verdad sentía que quería morir, sin ti, sin Brent, yo sola… no sabía qué hacer a parte de escapar…

Una sombra se puso a escuchar tras la puerta atentamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta de la nueva presencia que la acompañaba en ese instante.

—Pero ahora… —Continuó—después de que Ace me abriera los ojos sé que debo vivir, por ti, por Brent, por mí misma, mi vida es un regalo y yo quiero vivir…. pero no puedo perdonar a ese monstruo—Dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza—Ese hombre que te mató no se merece vivir en el mismo mundo que los demás—Su mirada se oscureció—él merece estar muerto… y yo… te juro Cora que voy a matarlo.

Dadan se estremeció tras la puerta sin comprender bien qué ocurría con esa niña. La Lía que había visto en la cena era dulce y aunque estaba un poco sucia y delgada tenía una hermosa luz propia, pero la niña que escuchaba en ese instante era distinta, casi juraría que poseía un alma oscura, al igual que hacía unos días cuando desconfiaba de todos y permanecía con mirada perdida en su cuarto.

Por lo que había dicho, esa niña había perdido a la tal Cora, pero no por muerte natural sino porque esta había sido asesinada por un "monstruo". Si esa niña había visto como asesinaban a su amiga, todo estaba más claro para ella, de repente miles de preguntas habían comenzado a ser respondidas, pero no por ello se puso feliz, al contrario, sentía que esa niña había llegado a sus manos rota, y en parte, tenía razón ya que en el interior de su corazón se encontraba la tristeza por haber perdido a Cora y la oscuridad por la sed de venganza de su pequeño corazón. Dadan suspiró. Sí, tenía que cuidar de tres niños, lo que no era tarea fácil y tenía que intentar reparar a su última protegida. O más bien curar su corazón.

Abrió la puerta lentamente con intención de hablar con la chica sobre el monologo que acababa de oír, pero al salir, la niña se asustó e hizo un movimiento extraño con las manos, aunque lo que más la sorprendió no fue eso, sino la masa de agua que había salido disparada de su bidón de agua para emergencias, y le había pegado un golpe en el estomago lanzándola unos cuantos metros más allá de la casa, haciendo que se golpeara contra uno de los arboles.

Todos los hombres, incluidos Ace y Luffy salieron de la casa preguntando qué había pasado, ya que el ruido de los árboles al romperse los había despertado a todos, encontrándose a Dadan totalmente inconsciente encima de una pila de arboles y a la niña sentada al lado del bidón mirando sus manos sin entender nada.

—¿Nos atacan?—Preguntó uno de los hombres.

—No parece haber nadie—Dijo otro.

—¡Dios mío Jefa!—Exclamó Magra—¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?

—Oye Lía, ¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó Luffy

—Yo…—Comenzó Lía sin dejar de mirar sus manos—Creo que he sido yo… ¡pero ha sido sin querer! Estaba aquí sola y ella me asustó y luego moví las manos… y el agua y… y… creo que ya sé lo que hace mi fruta del diablo.

—¡¿En serio?!—Exclamó Luffy eufórico.

Lía se levantó para ver cómo estaba Dadan encontrando que ésta ya había recobrado la consciencia y comenzaba a gritar a todos los presentes, recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por según Dadan "atentar contra su vida" y se quedó sin desayuno. Pero eso no le importó, ya que por fin sabía que hacía su fruta del diablo, ahora solo le falta saber qué más podía hacer con ella.

Cuando se duchó y se cambió de ropa, ya que Dadan le había dado ropa de Ace que ya no utilizaba (debido a que solo se llevaban un año), decidió que ya que ese día su descubrimiento había sido tan fantástico, debía perfeccionar sus nuevos y recién descubiertos poderes.

Se colocó un cubo con agua y empezó a mirarlo preguntándose cual tendría que ser su próximo paso a parte de mirarlo. Luffy y Ace miraban de reojo, y sin levantar sospechas, los movimientos de la chica, ya que no entendían qué podría hacer con un cubo de agua.

Pasaron los minutos y no había ni un pequeño movimiento en el cubo de agua, ni sin usar las manos ni usándolas. Los dos chicos seguían observando, ya aburridos de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo esa chica, aunque fueran graciosos al principio esos movimientos raritos, no era tan gracioso cuando llevaban veinte minutos observándolos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—Dijo Ace sentándose al lado de la chica y el cubo de agua.

—Intento moverla—Respondió ella.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo desde hace veinte minutos.

—Es que esto no es tan fácil… se necesita concentración y…

—Y no tienes ni idea de cómo lo has hecho antes—Dijo Ace haciendo su propia versión de lo que iba a decir la chica.

La chica puso morros de pez y una mirada asesina destinada al chico que se sentaba a su lado, y razón tenía, no tenía ni idea de cómo había podido mover el agua del bidón antes, pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

—Es que me estáis desconcentrando con vuestras miraditas.

—¿Nosotros? Di que no sabes hacerlo y ya está.

—¡Qué sí sé!

—¡Qué no sabes!

—¡Qué sí!

—¡Qué no!

Parecía que la discusión no acabaría nunca mientras Luffy miraba, como en un partido de tenis, el espectáculo. Era como si ambos tuvieran electricidad en los ojos y se atacaran con ella. Le recordaba a las peleas que tenían él y Ace, pero en parte eran distintas porque Lía no se cansaba tan fácil como él. Podía asegurar que la chica era igual de cabezota que su hermano, y eso ya era decir mucho, aun recordaba cuando había conocido a Ace, él quería ser su amigo pero él no le dejaba hiciera lo que hiciera, si eso no era tener la cabeza muy dura, no sabía que era.

—¡Dios ya vale!—Gritó Ace—Te llamas "Lía" de lianta ¿no?, ¿pero cómo se puede ser tan cabezona?

—¡Oye! ¡Que yo contigo no me he metido "pequitas"!—Respondió Lía.

—Esto… Ace… Lía…—Se escuchó a Luffy.

—¿A quién le llamas "pequitas" tabla de planchar?

Lía se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y se tapó el pecho con ambos brazos sintiéndose ofendida por las palabras del chico, le mandó una mirada asesina y éste se levantó dispuesto a pelear.

—¿Tabla de planchar? Todavía soy una niña, es normal que sea plana, a ver si dices lo mismo dentro de diez años, cuando sea una famosa y hermosa pirata y tú solo seas "Ace palito de metal"—Dijo tocando el palo metálico que usaba el chico como arma.

—Esto… chicos…

—¡Repite eso si te atreves!—Gritó él.

—¡Ace palito de metal! ¡El pirata más torpe de todo el grand line!

—¡Pero serás!—Exclamó Ace.

Los dos niños juntaron las frentes y se miraron con odio mientras Luffy observaba el cubo de agua que desde hacía un rato había comenzado a evaporarse sin que los dos implicados en la pelea se dieran cuenta.

—¡No te soporto!—Gritaron al unísono Ace y Lía.

—Ace… Lía…—Continuó Luffy.

—¿¡Qué?!—Gritaron de nuevo compenetrados.

Luffy señaló el cubo de agua que hacía un rato había comenzado a hervir y ambos pararon de pelear sorprendidos por lo que veían sus ojos. Ace se preguntaba si eso era parte del poder de la niña y Lía por su parte observaba sus manos buscando una respuesta a lo que seguramente estaba haciendo ella.

Lía estiró el brazo apuntando al agua y comenzó a cerrar su mano lentamente haciendo que las burbujas en el agua aumentaran hasta que el agua se evaporó completamente.

—Responde a mis emociones—Dijo Lía entendiendo por fin el funcionamiento de su poder.

Cuando atacó a Dadan el agua se agrupó protegiéndola del peligro que en ese momento había sentido, al igual que ese instante cuando había comenzado a sentir furia por la discusión con Ace, por un momento recordó la noche en la que llegó al pueblo, cuando huyó de la casa de esas personas que la habían recogido, en el momento en el que se encontró acorralada el grifo había salido volando por la fuerza del agua y entonces, y solo entonces, cayó en cuenta que tal vez en aquel momento también había sido producto de su nuevo poder.

—Ya sé cómo funciona, aunque todavía no sé muy bien que mas hace, ¡pero sé cómo funciona!—Dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La chica se giró mirando a Ace y sonriéndole, como si toda la pelea que habían tenido antes no hubiera existido y lo abrazó dándole las gracias una y otra vez por el gran descubrimiento que había hecho gracias a su cabezonería, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta, y salió corriendo para decirle a Dadan feliz que ya había descubierto algo de su nuevo poder. Dejando un Ace confundido y más rojo que un tomate.

—Que chica más rara—Dijo Ace tocándose la mejilla.

Detrás de él una gran sombra hizo acto de presencia sonriendo ante lo que había visto. Luffy, quien miraba el interior del cubo intentando comprender el funcionamiento del poder de su amiga, tampoco se había dado cuenta de la nueva presencia y seguía hablando sin esperar que cualquiera de sus palabras molestara al "monstruo" en cuestión.

—¿Y calentar un cubo como le va a ayudar a ser pirata?—Preguntó Luffy a su hermano.

La sombra detrás de ellos se molesto al oír la palabra pirata.

—Yo que sé, pero controlar el agua tiene que ser útil, significa que también puede controlar el agua del océano.

—¡Ahora veo tu punto! ¡Sería buena idea tener a Lía en mi tripulación pirata!—Gritó Luffy.

—¡¿Quién dices que va a ser pirata?!—Gritó un hombre que resultó ser la sombra.

Ace y Luffy volaron al interior de la casa de Dadan de un golpe, sorprendiendo a Lía y a la misma Dadan que veía con horror como el mayor diablo de todos los diablos, entraba plácidamente en su casa vestido con una camisa roja con flores amarillas.

—¡Vengo a pasar una tarde en familia y me encuentro este panorama!—Gritó el hombre—¿Todavía no se os ha pasado esa idiotez de ser piratas?

—¡Oh! Ga… Ga… Garp, ¿vienes de visita? ¡Qué grata sorpresa!—Preguntó Dadan con una sonrisa falsa.

Lía observó como la mujer de hierro se convertía en un lindo corderito y se veía como una debilucha ante ese hombre y luego miró a Ace y Luffy quienes no podían levantarse del dolor que sentían en su cuerpo.

—A…abuelo—Dijo Luffy en un suspiro de vida.

—¡¿Abuelo?!—Exclamó Lía al enterarse de que Ace y Luffy tenían un abuelo monstruoso.

Garp se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña y se acercó a ella lentamente, preguntándole a Dadan quien era ella mientras surcaba su nariz con su dedo meñique.

—E…Ella es mi sobrina… sí, sí, mi sobrina por parte de hermano—Comenzó a reírse nerviosa.

No sabía qué le haría Garp si se enteraba que había dejado estar a una niña que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido con sus nietos, así que rezó a los cielos para que se lo tragara o definitivamente iría a conocer a los dioses ella misma después de su muerte.

—¿Sobrina? ¿Tienes una sobrina?—Dijo Garp poniéndose la mano en la barbilla— ¡está bien!

El hombre observó a la pequeña durante unos segundos y sonrió, obviamente era una mentira, había comenzado a pillar a Dadan siempre que mentía, pero le daba igual de donde hubiera salido, era muy mona y había visto perfectamente el pequeño beso en la mejilla que le había dado a Ace, no estaba ciego, aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido sin duda la cara de su nieto, sonrojado hasta las puntas del cabello y confundido como el que más. La presencia de esa chica les haría bien a Ace y Luffy para que se desenvolvieran en el futuro mejor en presencia de una mujer que no fuera Dadan, por ello no le importó que la mujer le mintiera.

Garp se giró observando cómo sus nietos seguían boca abajo en el suelo y le dio coraje tanta debilidad que mostraban esos niños, así no se convertirían nunca en marines.

—¡Vosotros debiluchos! ¡Arriba!—Gritó pegándoles un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza de nuevo.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Para de arrearme!—Dijo Luffy sobándose el gran chicón de su cabeza.

—¿Qué deje de pegarte? ¡Dejaré de hacerlo cuando seas un famoso marine como tu abuelo!

—Ace y yo no vamos a ser Marines, vamos a ser piratas, ¡ya lo sabes!—Dijo Luffy enfrentándose a tu abuelo.

—_Idiota deja de provocarlo…_—pensó Ace.

Los gritos de los presentes se escucharon hasta la noche en el monte corvo e incluso la pelea llegó a salpicar a todos los miembros de la casa. Cuando Lía despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en la tripa de Dadan, la cual seguía KO en el suelo, debido a todos los golpes con los que Garp la había acribillado, no sabía cuando se habían dormido, pero el silencio gobernaba en la casa roto solamente por el ruido de los ronquidos de todos los que habían caído por el cansancio.

Lía se sobó la cabeza, ella también había recibido algún que otro golpe de Garp, de un Luffy volador y de un Ace que era repelido por la fuerza monstruosa de su abuelo. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo que le dijera que Ace y Luffy estaban vivos, los dos estaban con Garp, uno en cada brazo, Ace estaba bajo el brazo de su abuelo durmiendo plácidamente y Luffy se encontraba en el otro, con la mano de su abuelo agarrada por sus dientes mientras murmuraba cosas en sueños.

Por un momento, Lía se preguntó si las familias serían todas tan alocadas como esa, pero estaba segura de que eso era imposible, aunque era divertido. Dio gracias por pertenecer a ese pequeño mundo ahora, aunque hubiera recibido golpes por todas partes, se notaba que esa gente estaban muy encariñados los unos con los otros, aunque su manera de demostrarlo fuera a golpes.

La chica se tumbó en el suelo de nuevo, al lado de Dadan, y sonrió para sí misma volviéndose a sumergir en un profundo sueño. Garp abrió uno de sus ojos observando como la niña sonreía mientras dormía y sonrió para sí mismo, acercando a sus dos nietos un poco más cerca de él, para abrazarlos.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto se despertaron, Garp se puso manos a la obra y recogió lo poco que había llevado en esa pequeña visita. Dio dos golpes "amorosos" en la cabezas de sus nietos y les anunció que pronto cogería unas vacaciones y podría pasar las vacaciones con ellos, cosa que hizo temblar hasta al pobre perro, quien desde que había llegado Garp, se escondía debajo de un matorral.

Todos se despidieron de Garp cuando se fue, y fue entonces cuando, al ver el brazo levantado de la niña despidiéndose de él, pudo observar una marca que le sonaba, algo que ya había visto antes en algún lugar, un pequeño loto azul que ocupaba su muñeca derecha.

—Qué extraño, ¿Dónde he visto eso antes?—Se preguntó Garp.

El hombre intentó buscar en su cabeza algo que le señalara donde había visto esa marca antes, pero no encontró coincidencias en su cerebro, así que lo ignoró y se despidió de sus nietos, quienes aún conservaban alguna que otra muestra del "afecto" de su abuelo y esperaban no verlo por bastante tiempo.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar y Lía se recuperó completamente de sus heridas, ayudaba a Dadan a hacer las cenas, enseñando los trucos que le había enseñado a ella Brent y por las mañanas entrenaba con Ace y Luffy, aunque en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había conseguido ganar a Ace ni una sola vez, aunque Luffy tampoco, y eso en parte la reconfortaba.

Por su parte, Dadan le había cogido algo de cariño, aunque seguía convencida de que el destino le había jugado una mala pasada cuando había decidido mandarle a esos tres mini-monstruos dispuestos a amargar su vida, y sobre todo, a esa pequeña niña que de ángel tenía solo el aspecto. Desde que esa niña estaba allí había pasado de todo, explosiones incontroladas del bidón que utilizaban como bañera, abrasarse con el agua que descontrolada siempre le caía a ella y resbalarse por las peleas que tenían Ace y la niña quienes para su desgracia tenían un temperamento bastante explosivo.

Hacía tiempo Lía había conocido a Makino y al alcalde, quien se sorprendió mucho al verla con la familia de Dadan, y le recriminó por haberse ido sin decir ni una sola palabra, por ello, y porque amenazó con llamar a la marina, Lía le explicó a todos lo que había ocurrido en el barco y el motivo por el que no quería que nadie avisara a la marina, incluyendo en su relato que era una esclava y que seguía perteneciendo en la teoría al hombre que mató a Cora.

—No entiendo que en la marina hayan semejantes personas—Dijo el alcalde—¿A dónde vamos a llegar con este descontrol? ¿Cómo van a protegernos puros monstruos?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica, aunque uno de ellos estaba más enfadado que sorprendido, era amigo de la chica pero ella no había confiado en él y solo había dicho su pequeño secreto cuando el alcalde la había amenazado con contar su paradero a la marina. Se sentía, en parte, traicionado por ella.

—Bueno, ese hombre puede decir lo que quiera pero tú no eres su esclava ahora—Dijo Makino intentando suavizar un poco la historia.

—Lo seré para siempre—Dijo ella—Mientras tenga esta marca todo el mundo sabrá que soy una esclava—Dijo tocándose el tatuaje de su muñeca.

—¿Por? Es una bonita flor, cuando la vi por primera vez pensé en lo hermoso que se ve ese loto azul y no pensé en ningún momento que fueras una esclava—Dijo Makino con una sonrisa.

—Los jóvenes no sabéis lo que significa esa marca porque no habéis vivido lo mismo que todos nosotros, la historia de los esclavistas del loto se conoce en todo el mundo como una autentica masacre, es increíble que alguien haya sobrevivido a ella—Dijo el alcalde.

—Sí—Respondió Dogra, uno de los hombres de Dadan—E… esa es una marca de esclavo bastante conocida, aunque desde que desaparecieron la gente ya no lo asocia, así que pasa bastante desapercibida. Hace años que se disolvieron, pero cuentan que mataron a muchos esclavos antes de disolverse, fue un auténtico infierno…

—Entonces… ¿Tendría que tapárselo?—Preguntó Dadan observando el tatuaje.

—Sería bastante recomendable—Respondió el alcalde.

—No, no voy a taparlo—Dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa—Es parte de lo que soy ahora y… me recuerda que debo ser fuerte en el fututo. Además, gracias a él conocí a la familia de Dadan, a Ace y Luffy ¿Para qué iba a tapármelo?

Un rato estuvieron intentando convencerla de que sería mejor esconder el tatuaje por el momento, pero ella no se achantó, aguantó la tormenta de regañinas como pudo y al final se salió con la suya por puro cansancio de los adultos.

Cuando Makino y el alcalde decidieron irse ya se había hecho tarde, así que simplemente decidieron irse todos a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos. En la habitación de arriba, donde dormían Ace, Luffy y Lía, los tres estaban al igual que cuando Lía había llegado el primer día a la habitación, ya que lo que comenzó siendo un pequeño arreglo temporal se había convertido en una costumbre.

—Ace… oye Ace… ¿Estás despierto?—Preguntó Lía desde su puesto espalda con espalda.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No—Contestó él de forma seca y cortante.

—Mientes, estás enfadado.

Ace refunfuñó desde su posición en la cama y se acercó más a Luffy para evitar el contacto con la chica que leía la mente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, leer como se sentía o lo que estaba pensando, era como si hiciera lo que hiciera ella pudiera adivinarlo y era molesto.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Cómo que por qué?—Dijo incorporándose—¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías sido una esclava? ¿O lo de Woodgate? ¿Y lo de Cora? ¡¿Por qué no me… nos contaste eso?!

—Era complicado y… no quería que me tuvierais lástima. Quería gustaros por mí misma y no por la lástima que pudiera generar que antes fuera… ya sabes… una esclava—Las últimas dos palabras las dijo en bajo como si no quisiera recordar más lo que fue antes.

—Oye—Ace llamó su atención y ésta se giró para mirarlo—No importa lo que fueras antes, ahora eres parte de la familia de Dadan ¿no? A tu manera. Además, vamos a demostrarle al mundo de lo que estamos hechos ¿verdad?

—¡Ni lo dudes!—Exclamó con una sonrisa—¿Me prometes que vas a ser un gran pirata pequitas?

—¡Qué no me llames pequitas tabla de planchar!—Dijo también con una sonrisa en el rostro obviamente ambos estaban bromeando.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿Pero me lo prometes?

—Claro, pero solo si tú me prometes lo mismo.

—¡Hecho!

Los dos comenzaron a reír hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por unos inocentes ojos oscuros, los cueles pensaban que hacía tiempo se habían cerrado producto del sueño. Luffy observaba a su hermano y a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, por lo que había entendido en la conversación su hermano estaba enfadado con Lía por guardar el secreto que habían contado durante la cena pero… su hermano guardaba otro secreto, así que en parte Lía también tenía que estar enfadada con él ¿o se equivocaba?

—Ace…—Dijo Luffy sentándose en el futón—Ahora que Lía te ha contado su secreto… ¿Vas a contarle tú que tu padre es Gold D. Roger?

El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente, el de Lía producto del asombro, ya que no podía creer que Ace fuera el hijo de semejante persona increíble, aunque si bien lo pensaba Ace era muy fuerte y tenía el cabello negro pero… no se parecían en nada. Mientras que por su parte, Ace no podía creer que su hermano menor fuera tan bocazas. La mirada de Ace se oscureció y empezó a crujirse los nudillos, Lía observó como Luffy iba poniéndose blanco hasta que Ace se lanzó hacia él con intención de pegarle un buen escarmiento.

Desde el día donde los secretos de cada uno fueron revelados, comenzaron a hacerse amigos más cercanos, hasta hacerse famosos por sus peleas en el pueblo contra bandidos de todo calibre y compartir momentos bastante incómodos y peligrosos en el bosque donde entrenaban, pero todo eso no era comparable a la separación que pronto tendrían que afrontar, aunque ellos no lo sabían.

Luffy corría hacía un callejón de una de las calles de esa gran ciudad donde el crimen corría a sus anchas, iba perseguido por tres grandes hombres que portaban la misma clase de arma que llevaba su hermano Ace, un palo de metal con el que había luchado desde que había decidido convertirse en pirata. Cuando observó el callejón estiró uno de sus brazos y alcanzó un palo que sobresalía de la pared del callejón, lanzándose hacia él de forma rápida.

Cuando los hombres llegaron al callejón, pensando que por fin tendrían a ese molesto niño que a veces había llegado a robarles, algo extraño comenzó en el callejón, el lugar por el que habían accedido a él se taponó por una pared de agua que era imposible de atravesar debido a la gran presión de esta.

—Lo siento—Dijo una voz infantil—pero habéis caído de lleno en nuestra trampa.

La niña estaba sentada justo en la pared final del callejón, la cual era un poco más baja que las otras dos paredes, por lo que dejaba un espacio para sentarse. Tenía el brazo extendido y la mano abierta, así que los tres hombres adivinaron que ella era quien controlaba esa pared de agua.

—¡Es Lía! Si Lía y Luffy están aquí eso significa que…—Dijo uno de ellos comenzando a adquirir un color blanquecino.

—¡Yo también estoy aquí!—Gritó Ace.

Cayó desde el techo de una de las casas aplastando el gorro de uno de los hombres, quien después de la caída, no podía ver, ya que el gorro se le había quedado enganchado a la cabeza. Ace se reunió con Luffy y Lía decidió saltar abajo para juntarse con ellos.

—Muy bien, creo que esto ya se ha acabado, es hora de la recompensa—Dijo Ace con una sonrisa que los tres bandidos describieron como diabólica.

En su camino a casa, los tres observaron su botín. Habían perdido un poco por el camino ya que a Luffy y Ace les había entrado un hambre horrible y habían parado en un restaurante, pero de todas formas, habían conseguido bastante esa tarde.

—¡Increíble! ¿Has visto todo lo que hemos conseguido hoy? Cada día nos superamos más—Dijo Luffy realmente contento.

—Pero conseguir más significa que ellos han robado aun más dinero a la gente y eso es malo ¿no Luffy?—Preguntó Lía.

—Bueno sí…—Dijo Luffy un poco triste.

—¡Así me gusta!—Exclamó Lía abrazando a Luffy.

Desde que se habían hecho cercanos Ace sentía como que el puesto de hermano mayor se repartía entre él y Lía, Luffy era feliz cuando los tres estaban juntos y Lía no dudaba dos veces en demostrar todo tipo de afecto hacia Luffy. Lo que en parte le molestaba. No por ella, porque sabía que lo hacía como parte del rol de hermana mayor que interpretaba para Luffy, pero ese rol de hermano mayor era cosa suya, no de ella. Si interpretaba el rol de hermana de Luffy, ya que él era su hermano mayor, también serían hermanos y eso era más que molesto y más teniendo en cuenta el carácter de la niña, no aguantaría una hermana así.

Cuando se acercaron a su hogar, vieron al alcalde entrando a toda prisa a la casa de Dadan, cosa que les extrañó a los tres, así que ellos también fueron rápidamente a ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Dónde está? Tiene que irse de aquí ahora mismo—Dijo el alcalde muy alterado.

—No lo sé—Respondió Dadan—Se han ido esta mañana, y algunas veces no vuelven hasta la noche así que…

—¿Qué ocurre Dadan?—Preguntó Ace.

—¡Ace! El alcalde preguntaba por Lía, la verdad es que no sé qué ocurre, no le ha dado tiempo a explicarse.

—¿Por mí?—Preguntó la niña quien estaba justo detrás de Ace.

—Lía debes irte de la montaña corvo, hoy mismo—Dijo el alcalde.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué?!—Exclamaron los tres niños a la vez.

El alcalde intentó calmar el acumulo de voces infantiles que no paraban de quejarse por la creciente insistencia del alcalde en que la niña abandonara la montaña corvo y con este abandono, dejara de ser parte de la familia de Dadan.

—Un hombre de la marina vino hoy diciendo que era tu abuelo—Prosiguió el alcalde—Dijo que hacía unos meses que había visto el aviso de que una niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño de nombre desconocido había sido encontrada en la playa cercana a Foosha y que le había sido imposible para él venir antes ya que su trabajo en el barco se lo había impedido.

—Pero… si Lía no tiene familia—Dijo Luffy confundido.

Ace se giró para ver a la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos y aterrorizada ante el solo pensamiento de que alguien de la marina se había hecho pasar por pariente suyo, cuando todos en ese lugar sabían de sobra que ella no tenía ningún pariente, que supiera.

—Me encontrará…—Dijo Lía casi al borde de la hiperventilación—Ese hombre ha venido a vengarse de mí, sabe que estoy viva, él lo sabe y yo volveré a ser su esclava, él me castigará, me torturará, ya lo he visto hacerlo antes con otras personas en el barco y ahora sabe que estoy aquí…

Lía comenzó a tener un ataque de nervios después de oírse a sí misma, respiraba muy rápido, notaba como su corazón latía contra su caja torácica golpeándola con desesperación, como si él también quisiera salir de su cuerpo y comenzó a rascarse el tatuaje casi con desesperación al verse acorralada de nuevo por ese hombre. Una sacudida en sus hombros la volvió al mundo real de nuevo, encontrándose frente a frente a Ace quien la agarraba de los hombros en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Tranquilízate y piensa con claridad, ya no eres la niña que estaba en el barco de ese hombre, ahora eres más fuerte, todos sabemos lo que puedes hacer, te protegeremos ¿Verdad Luffy?

—¡Pues claro!—Contestó Luffy cerrando los puños.

Un golpe en la puerta los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y verla abrirse ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Un hombre corpulento y alto entró en la casa de Dadan, llevaba una camiseta blanca de la marina y nada más entrar había puesto los ojos en la niña, quien se había quedado muda de la sorpresa.

—Me parece que el señor alcalde aquí presente no sabe mentir, y tampoco capta cuando le siguen—Dijo el hombre sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Mierda!—Exclamó Ace preparándose para lo que podría caerle en ese momento.

Ace no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera allí, Lía se había quedado de piedra al verlo, así que supuso que ese sería el tal William Woodgate, el mismo que había arruinado la vida de Lía. Nunca se lo habría imaginado así, era corpulento, alto, parecía bastante fuerte pero también era algo viejo, tenía ojeras bastante pronunciadas y una piel color ébano que le recordaba a la de Magra.

—Lía, ¡por fin te encuentro!—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¡Brent!—Gritó Lía abalanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la habitación se cayeron de bruces al suelo al ver como Lía abrazaba al hombre que hacía unos segundos atrás parecía que iba a acabar con su vida. Sus corazones no estaban preparados para esas emociones fuertes.

—¡Por favor que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí!—Gritó Dadan cuando se levantó del suelo.

—Él es Brent, fue la otra persona a parte de Cora que cuidó de mí en el barco—Dijo aun abrazada a Brent.

—Así que ese es el cocinero…—Dijo Luffy.

Lía le dijo a Brent que pasara en cuanto dejó de abrazarlo, pero algo andaba mal, en cuanto dio el primer paso, vio como Brent cojeaba, cosa que no recordaba que hubiera hecho jamás en su presencia.

—Brent, ¿Qué te pasa en la pierna?—Preguntó Lía sin dejar de mirar la pierna.

—Solo fue un accidente, uno que ya está viejo para ciertas cosas.

—No, ¿Te lo hizo él cierto? Ese monstruo ¿verdad? Por mi culpa…

Brent cerró los ojos y suspiró, esa niña tenía un sexto sentido para las mentiras, siempre lo había tenido, e intentar engañarla más solo prolongaría su agonía, así que se lo contó. Ella estaba en lo cierto, cuando la habían tirado por la borda él había intentado tirarse al agua a salvarla, pero unos cuantos hombres pararon su intento de salvarla y la mejor manera que pensó el teniente Woodgate de pararlo fue pegarle un tiro en la pierna. Brent le contó que días después un comunicado de la marina llegó, afirmando que habían encontrado una niña con su descripción en la playa, cosa que escondió del teniente en cuanto el comunicado llegó al barco.

Le hicieron falta varios meses para intentar recuperarse, pero él esperaba que si no la encontraba en Foosha, por lo menos, recibiría una pista de su paradero, ya que sabía, más bien estaba completamente seguro, que la chica de la que hablaban en ese comunicado no era otra más que ella.

Lía escuchó todo el relato de Brent mirando al suelo con los puños cerrados. Todos los presentes comprobaron con otra versión de la historia como lo dicho anteriormente por la niña era cierto, ese teniente era un autentico monstruo en busca de sangre.

—Antes de irme del barco, uno de los hombres encontró el aviso que guardé por un error mío, no sé si se lo habrá dicho al teniente, pero es una posibilidad, por eso Lía tenemos que irnos, cuanto antes.

—¡Ey! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte!—Gritó Luffy.

—Sí voy—Dijo Lía dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

—¿Qué… estás diciendo?—Preguntó Ace sin articular bien lo que decía.

—Voy a ir con Brent…—Respondió ella—Si no voy con él podíais estar en peligro y después de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí… no quiero que os hagan daño por mi culpa, no como a Cora y Brent.

La discusión comenzó entre ellos como si no hubiera otro día más para discutir, Ace y Lía comenzaron a soltar por sus bocas una pila de argumentos en contra y a favor de que se quedara, pero Ace sabía que ella se iría si lo había decidido. Porque cuando alguno de los dos decidía una cosa no paraban hasta conseguirla. Eran parecidos en eso y sabía que a él nadie podría convencerlo de algo que ya tenía planeado. Ella se iría igual que había llegado a sus vidas, sin previo aviso.

Cuando Brent dijo que ya era la hora de marcharse, Lía agarró sus cosas y se las dio a él. Iban a irse en barco, en una zona apartada de la playa para que no los viera nadie. Lía había ido a despedirse de Dadan antes de salir, pero ella se había encerrado en su cuarto, según ella agradeciendo a dios por librarle de semejante pequeño demonio, pero en verdad, lloraba a lágrima viva ya que se había encariñado con la niña, como todos los demás.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irse Lía y tranquilos, antes de cocinero fui marine, cuidaré bien de ella.

—No lo dudamos—Dijo uno de los hombres que empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Yo… supongo que esto es un adiós—Dijo Luffy haciendo algún que otro puchero.

—Un hasta luego, recuerda que vas a ser un gran pirata, nos encontraremos en el mar, ya verás—Dijo ella abrazándolo.

—Pues ya sabes, tú también debes cumplir tu promesa—Dijo Ace al ver como la chica se apartaba de su hermano y se acercaba a él.

—Sí, ya lo sé, y no hables con extraños ¿no?—Intentó bromear—Os voy a echar de menos—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lía los observó a los dos y no pudo aguantarse más, comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios y abrazó a Ace, quien aunque había dicho que no le gustaban los llorones vio eso bastante adorable de la parte de la cabezona chica que había encontrado en el bosque.

—Venga Lía, debemos darnos prisa.

—Sí—dijo ella apartándose de Ace.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño barco en el que se encontraba Brent, limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió girándose y mostrando una pequeña muñequera negra de cuero en su mano.

—Si la quieres de vuelta Ace espero que cumplas tu promesa, te la devolveré cuando seas uno de los piratas más fuertes del grand Line—Dijo moviendo de un lado a otro la muñequera.

—¡Pero qué…!—Dijo sorprendido.

Miró abajo encontrando que la muñequera que siempre llevaba en la muñeca izquierda había desaparecido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando. Ella era una buena ladrona, de eso no cabía duda y comenzó a reír ante su estúpido plan para que se encontraran de nuevo. Cuando la chica se subió al barco se despidieron y lo último que vio de esa chica problemática fue el loto azul de su muñeca mientras se despedía de ellos.

Después de eso, él y su hermano siguieron entrenando sin parar, para así completar la promesa que le habían hecho a Sabo y la promesa que habían hecho con Lía, ellos se volverían a ver en el mar.

Ace se fue al mar seis años más tarde, a los 17, convirtiéndose enseguida en uno de los novatos más renombrados del Grand Line, su mote no fue "Ace palito de metal" como le llamaba Lía cuando estaba molesta con él, su alias fue "Ace puño de fuego" ya que se comió una de las frutas del diablo.

Un año después, en una isla lejana de Foosha. Una mujer de cabello castaño observaba una tumba que se encontraba al lado de una pequeña casa que le había pertenecido a ella y a su abuelo por más de seis años. La muchacha tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía por el lateral hasta el pecho, en el cual portaba una camisa con escote en forma de corazón negra y una pequeña chaqueta corta. La muchacha portaba una pequeña rosa blanca en la mano y observaba la tumba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno abuelo, ya es hora de que me marche—Dijo dejando la rosa apoyada en la roca—Sé que has hecho mucho por mí, me has cuidado todo este tiempo y me has criado para que sea una mujer fuerte. Gracias abuelo. De verdad te lo agradezco.

La chica se puso de cuclillas para mirar la inscripción de la piedra y pasó los dedos por el nombre que estaba escrito en ésta, "Brent Neves". Volvió a levantarse y cerró sus ojos verdes un segundo, rememorando los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a él.

—Es el momento de irme abuelo. Tengo que convertirme en una gran pirata, ya lo sabes, aunque a ti tampoco te gustara mucho la idea—Rió abriendo los ojos y tocando una pequeña muñequera de cuero colocada en su muñeca izquierda—Tengo que cumplir una promesa y… una venganza.

—¡Chica ya tienes lista la embarcación!—Gritó un hombre no muy lejos de ella.

—¡Un segundo!—Gritó contestando así al hombre—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que Woodgate pague por lo que le hizo a Cora y por lo de tu pierna, te lo juro, acabaré con él y con todas las personas como él, y seré la pirata que siempre quise ser.

Levantó su brazo derecho y acercó su muñeca a sus labios besando la flor de loto azul que desde hacía un tiempo había pensado en mantener orgullosa, como muestra de lo que era y de lo que soñaba con ser.

—Y no te preocupes abuelo, esto no es más que el principio.

.

.

_¡Por fin tengo el tercer capítulo! es mucho más largo que los otros, aunque creo que metí demasiadas cosas dentro y todo pasó muy rápido pero bueno..._

_La infancia acabó y ahora es el momento de la piratería y los reencuentros ;)_

_¡quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que confiaron en mi fic y sobretodo a las que capítulo a capítulo me dejan sus hermosos comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo._

_Aviso al consumidor que el cuarto capítulo tardará un poco más en salir a la la luz, estoy un poco liada ahora y me juego el curso, así que... pido un poquito de paciencia porque esto no se va a parar, solo dejadme tiempo para que me desatasque y seguiré escribiendo como si no hubiera fin._


	4. El loto azul

—_Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que Woodgate pague por lo que le hizo a Cora y por lo de tu pierna, te lo juro, acabaré con él y con todas las personas como él, y seré la pirata que siempre quise ser._

_Levantó su brazo derecho y acercó su muñeca a sus labios besando la flor de loto azul que desde hacía un tiempo había pensado en mantener orgullosa, como muestra de lo que era y de lo que soñaba con ser._

—_Y no te preocupes abuelo, esto no es más que el principio._

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4: **_**El loto Azul**_

Un hombre grande y corpulento de media edad y cabello blanquecino observaba con una sonrisa su siguiente destino. Su barco se dirigía a una pequeña isla, pero su creciente alegría no se debía a que por fin, después de días y días de ver solamente las aguas del grand line, tenía delante su próximo objetivo, sino a que debido a su importancia, ese objetivo le costaría un ascenso ante sus superiores.

Un ruido de un golpe detrás de él en el barco lo hizo girarse para descubrir a un pequeño niño, con cadenas en los pies en el suelo, intentando levantarse sin tropezarse con la cadena.

—¡Mira bien lo que haces esclavo inútil!—Gritó uno de los hombres que permanecía detrás de él—Lo siento capitán sé que no le gusta ver a esta escoria fuera de los calabozos, disculpe.

El hombre volvió a girarse sin prestar atención a su subordinado y al niño esclavo que se encontraba con él. Sí, durante toda su vida había sido traficante de esclavos y su puesto en la organización subiría como la espuma al realizar por fin el golpe de su carrera como esclavista. La isla que se encontraba frente a él era un pequeño islote, alejado de la isla principal, que era el lugar donde en realidad vivía la gente, no era más que un pequeño templo lleno de sacerdotisas de un minúsculo grupo de seguidoras de un dios del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero había oído que en él se encontraban hermosas mujeres jóvenes listas para ser convertidas en prostitutas, según él.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la isla?—Preguntó a un hombre que se encontraba detrás de él.

El hombre no contestó, parecía vacío, sus ojos oscuros se mantenían casi sin pestañear y su cuerpo se encontraba en una posición tan rígida que sería casi imposible para el cuerpo humano soportarla durante mucho tiempo.

—Te he preguntado cuanto tiempo falta.

—Pocos minutos capitán…—Contestó con un tono profundo.

—No sabía la existencia de este templo—Dijo el capitán—Cuando mis superiores reciban el cargamento gracias a la información te recompensaré con creces chico. Te haré nadar en berries—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Pegó al muchacho de cabello y ojos oscuros dos golpes en la espalda, aunque éste ni siquiera se inmutó, cosa que extrañó al hombre que pensaba que había visto a ese chico más alegre otras veces, pero no importaba, pronto sería ascendido y dejaría esa perra vida en busca de esclavos para disfrutar él mismo del dinero y de los favores que las jóvenes esclavas le iban a proporcionar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar la magnitud del cambio que entrar en ese templo tendría en su vida, por ello no podía estar más eufórico.

—¡Soltad el ancla!—Gritó uno de sus subordinados cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de tierra.

Solo esas palabras ya habían provocado en él un revoloteo de nerviosismo en su estómago, antes de bajar ordenó a varios hombres que vigilaran a los esclavos que tenía en los calabozos quedándose en el barco, entre ellos el muchacho que le había dado la información, aunque él quería llevárselo consigo, después de todo había sido quien le había dado la información sobre esa isla y el tesoro que se encontraba en su interior, pero ante la insistencia del serio muchacho en quedarse en el interior del barco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo allí e introducirse en el hermoso templo que veían sus ojos.

En cuanto los hombres se introdujeron en el templo, una sombra salió del cuerpo del muchacho de ojos oscuros captando la atención de los compañeros que se encontraban allí.

—¿Oye qué te ocurre?—Preguntó uno de los hombres.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?—Preguntó el chico confundido sin ubicar bien su localización—¿Qué es este lugar?

—¿Cómo que qué es este lugar? Esta es la isla del templo del dios de la luna, o eso nos dijiste tú hace dos días.

—¿Dios de la luna? ¿Existe eso?—preguntó.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú quien lo dijo!—Gritaron los cinco hombres que se habían quedado a vigilar.

La cara confundida de su compañero no hizo sino confundirlos a todos aun más de lo que estaban, parecía que decía la verdad, pero si había sido él el que les había dicho eso ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso…?

El ruido sordo de una flecha atravesando la pierna de uno de sus compañeros y el consiguiente grito desgarrador de éste los hizo reaccionar a todos y por fin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Nos atacan!—Gritó uno de los hombres el cual recibió una flecha segundos después.

Mientras, en el interior del templo no se oía un solo ruido, era grande y el simple ruido de sus pasos producía un eco terriblemente sonoro. Al introducirse más en su interior, se encontraron con tres grandes puertas decoradas con pequeños ídolos que suponían que representaban al dios de la luna, del cual les había hablado su compañero. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las imponentes columnas bañadas de color dorado que se extendían hasta el techo como si intentaran sujetar el mismo cielo, eran altísimas, tan altas que se perdían en medio de la oscuridad que se formaba más allá de las antorchas que iluminaban el interior del santuario.

—Vamos a dividirnos en tres grupos—Dijo el capitán—Vosotros venís conmigo. Los otros separaros como queráis e id por las otras puertas, nos encontraremos aquí cuando encontréis la mercancía.

—Pero capitán—Se aventuró a decir uno de los hombres—¿y si esto es una trampa?

—¿Una trampa? No me hagas reír, ¿En serio tienes miedo de unas niñitas rezando? Cobarde, si quieres vuelve al barco, no quiero cobardes en mi tripulación.

—No, no capitán, no es eso pero es que…

—¡Es que nada!—Le dijo cortándolo—¡Sigue mis órdenes y cállate de una vez!

El hombre se calló como ordenó su jefe y se unió a uno de los grupos de exploración para encontrar a las jóvenes sacerdotisas que tanto ansiaba su capitán, aunque aun todo le seguía pareciendo demasiado extraño. Primero el extraño comportamiento de su compañero que parecía ser un alma errante desde hacía unos días y después estaba esa aparente tranquilidad en el templo. Tampoco esperaba una fiesta con bailarinas exóticas ni nada por el estilo, pero si eso era un templo deberían escuchar a las tan afamadas sacerdotisas rezando a su dios de la luna. O eso pensaba él.

Un ruido detrás suyo lo hizo pararse en seco, había sido como un crujido. Tragó saliva y se giró lentamente para observar que detrás de él se encontraba el vacío, la nada, el simple aire que se colaba por una grieta de la blanca pared del templo, no entendía cómo era posible que estuviera tan loco imaginándose cosas, a veces el miedo podía ser la peor arma contra uno mismo, tendría que aprender a controlarlo o al final su capitán tendría razón y se convertiría en un auténtico cobarde.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó uno de sus compañeros al verlo quedarse atrás.

—Nada solo me había parecido oír algo, pero no importa—Dijo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

—¿Qué has oído? ¿Una sacerdotisa fantasma?—Preguntó otro riéndose a carcajadas—Cobarde…

—No soy un cobarde simplemente soy cauto.

—Pues eso, un cobarde cauto…

—¿Quieres pelea estúpido?—Preguntó esta vez molesto porque no pararan de llamarlo cobarde.

Otro crujido esta vez más fuerte fue escuchado por toda la tripulación, su compañero tenía razón, ahí había algo o alguien que los vigilaba, un sudor frio en la espalda comenzó a chorrear por todos sus cuerpos, miraban lentamente para todos lados, intentando no hacer mucho escándalo por si la persona o cosa que estuviera allí no los había visto todavía y simplemente estaba de paso. Pero su esperanza acabó cuando escucharon un golpe arriba de sus cabezas. Un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos de el mismo color se lanzaba desde el techo hacía ellos con dos finas espadas en sus manos.

Al caer pudieron verlo mejor, era joven, no tendría más de veinte años, estaba serio y sus ojos eran rojos como la misma sangre, llevaba unos pantalones largos blancos, metidos en unas botas altas oscuras y una chaqueta negra y granate de manga corta que dejaba ver un tatuaje en su brazo que desde esa distancia no podían ver.

Por un momento se sintieron relajados, solo era un crio con dos espadas, se habían pensado por un momento que serían más, pero solo con ese niño no podían creer que eso se considerara una trampa o una emboscada.

—Oye chico, si te largas ahora no te mataremos ¿entiendes? Somos gente muy peligrosa así que lárgate.

El chico ni siquiera contestó se quedó estático, serio, en la misma postura de lucha con la que había caído, con sus dos finas espadas en mano y esperando algo, como una señal. Una explosión fuera del templo los sobresaltó a todos menos al chico, quien seguía en la misma pose.

—¿Eso es un cañón?—Preguntó el hombre.

—¡Alguno de los estúpidos niñatos que se han quedado en el barco debe haber disparado el cañón! ¡Las sacerdotisas van a darse cuenta de que estamos aquí!

—Oye niño lárgate, tenemos prisa ¿sabes?

—¿Sabéis rezar?—Preguntó con un tono aburrido y casi monótono.

—¿Qué dices estúpido? ¿Por qué sales con eso ahora?

—Porque cuando acabe con vosotros vais a necesitar más de un dios al que encomendaros.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

En cuanto uno de los hombres exclamó eso, lo perdieron de vista por un instante, había desaparecido en la nada, como un fantasma, se había volatilizado, hasta que uno de ellos lo vio por el rabillo del ojo antes de ser atravesado por una de sus espadas. El grito se hizo presente en toda la sala y los demás hombres empezaron a caer como moscas ante la fuerza y velocidad del muchacho del cabello escarlata, lo último que veían antes de caer envueltos en la oscuridad eran sus diabólicos ojos rojos y el tatuaje que portaba orgulloso entre su codo y su hombro, una hermosa flor de loto azul.

Mientras, en otro lugar del templo, otro grupo de hombres escuchaba como algo ocurría a su alrededor, se oían gritos, pero no parecían de mujer, más bien parecían de hombre. Una sombra blanca los sacó de sus pensamientos. Una chica de cabello negro, muy largo se acababa de encontrar con ellos de frente, era la primera chica que veían en todo su trayecto y eso significaba que las otras no se encontrarían muy lejos de allí, la chica comenzó a correr y cuando se vio acorralada por la pared se giró. Llevaba una capa blanca con capucha, por lo que no podían ver su rostro, solo las hebras de cabello negro que desordenadas se colaban delante de la capucha en un intento por salir de ella. Era alta, tal vez demasiado alta, pero eso no era un problema para una esclava mientras que fuera bonita, solo tenían que ver su rostro y confirmar que era una belleza como bien había dicho su capitán y todos saldrían beneficiados de ese trato.

—Tranquila bonita… no te va a pasar nada… no te preocupes… nada de nada…

—Tal vez sí te pase, pero tranquila, te lo vamos a hacer pasar muy bien…—Dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

—Claro que se lo vamos a hacer pasar bien…—Dijo otro soltando una carcajada.

—Seguro que aquí nunca te han hecho sentir tan bien como vamos a hacerte pasar nosotros todos los días…

—No—Contestó ella—Seguro que nunca me lo he pasado tan bien como lo voy a hacer con vosotros—Dijo con una voz más grave y confiada de la que esperaban.

La chica se quitó la capucha mostrando a una auténtica belleza de cabello negro y ojos azules dejando asombrados y anonadados a los hombres que allí se encontraban. Tan asombrados que pensaron nunca haber visto una belleza tal en su mísera existencia de esclavistas.

—Hermosa…—Dijo uno de ellos haciendo asentir a los demás.

—¿Hermosa? ¿yo?—Preguntó enfadada.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza sin entender muy bien por qué esa chica se enfadaba después de saber que era hermosa.

—¿Te atreves simplemente a decir que soy una mujer "hermosa" estúpido?—Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No podemos decir que seas otra cosa más que la mujer más hermosa que hemos visto jamás.

—Otra vez… no quiero abusar de esto ahora porque hace muy poco que lo he utilizado, pero creo que te mereces que lo use contigo… a decir verdad os merecéis la verdad idiotas…—Dijo moviendo la mano al frente sacando de ella un par de sombras—Solo yo me lo voy a pasar bien aquí.

Las sombras se metieron en el interior del cuerpo de dos de los hombres y estos perdieron el brillo de sus ojos convirtiéndose al mismo estado en el que se encontraba su amigo días atrás, con los ojos vacíos y esa pose casi inhumana. Los dos hombres que habían sido poseídos por la sombra se apuntaron con su propia arma al hombro y se introdujeron la espada en el interior de su piel a sí mismos.

—¡¿Pero qué haces monstruo?!—Gritó uno de los hombres—¿Qué les estás haciendo?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca habíais visto los poderes de una fruta del diablo? ¿O es que tenéis envidia del dolor de vuestros compañeros?—Preguntó—¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba…

La chica se desató la capa y la dejó caer al suelo para descubrir su cuerpo entero. Vestía ropajes extraños, un top crema y dorado que le llegaba a mitad del estómago y espalda, unos pantalones estilo árabe enormes que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y una gargantilla de oro con una piedra roja en su interior, pero lo que más llamó la atención a los hombres fue el cuerpo de la chica, llevaba en la parte baja de la espalda un gran tatuaje de una flor de loto azul y estaba delgada, pero parecía algo… ¿más musculada de lo que debería?

—¡Soy un hombre inútiles!—Contestó el chico con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro—Y os voy a hacer pagar por la confusión.

Los gritos cobraban intensidad entre las paredes del templo cosa que hizo extrañarse al capitán quien por un momento llegó a pensar en las palabras de su subordinado, hasta que vio como un gran ídolo de oro se alzaba ante él en una especia de altar que suponía que era el lugar donde las sacerdotisas se congregaban para rezar. Miró bajo el ídolo, allí, de rodillas a él había una mujer con una capa, desde el lugar en el que estaba solo podía ver su largo y ondulado cabello castaño suelto, un color que claramente se confundiría con el rubio oscuro.

Hizo un movimiento con los dedos a sus hombres para señalarles que se dispersaran para así poder acorralar a la chica por los laterales del altar, quería hacerlo de forma silenciosa para que si había más mujeres en el interior del templo éstas no se asustaran.

—Le estaba esperando capitán…—Dijo la chica sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿De qué estás hablando chica?—Preguntó él después de semejante afirmación—¿Qué acaso te lo ha dicho tu dios?—Dijo burlándose de ella.

—No, desgraciadamente no tengo ese poder, siento decepcionarlo—Contestó.

La chica se levantó y se giró lentamente. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron directamente con los del capitán como si lo retara, como si su presencia allí no fuera más que una visita de cortesía, no tenía miedo de él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su subordinado? ¿Ha vuelto a ser el que era? A veces Seira no puede controlar bien su poder, lo deja exhausto y eso se nota en los cuerpos que posee, pero no se lo tengo en cuenta, es mi valioso nakama, cosa que creo que usted no entiendes viendo como trata a los suyos…

La muchacha observó a los hombres que la rodeaban haciendo que de repente comenzaran a moverse algo inquietos, esa chica parecía demasiado confiada en que no le pasaría nada y era incomprensible, pues tenían pinta de lo que eran, puros canallas.

—¿Se puede saber que sarta de idioteces estás soltando por esa boca chica?—Preguntó molesto.

—Creo que podemos llegar a un trato capitán, no tomaré muchas represarías contra usted si deja ir a los esclavos de su barco y deja esta vida, hay un montón de trabajos que no pasan por torturar a personas inocentes, piénselo.

—¿Personas? ¿Los esclavos? No sé en qué mundo vives niña pero los esclavos son objetos y ni por un segundo se me pasaría por la cabeza soltarlos solo porque tú me lo pidas.

—¿Y qué son los esclavos antes de que usted capture a las familias y las encierre en sus calabozos capitán? ¿Tal vez personas?

El capitán no respondió ante tal afirmación, sí, todos los esclavistas cogían a personas normales para convertirlas en esclavos, normalmente personas débiles de grupos pequeños a las que nadie excepto su propio círculo echaría en falta, puras minorías de personas a las que la sociedad daba la espalda y que ellos utilizaban en su beneficio.

—¿Ahora lo entiende capitán? No hay ninguna diferencia entre ellos y usted, solo que usted sigue suelto y ellos han sido encerrados y torturados por sus hombres.

—¡¿Quién eres tú niña impertinente?!—Preguntó fuera de sus cabales.

La chica ignoró al hombre y se quitó la capa blanca que llevaba tirándola al suelo y mostrando sus ropajes, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, con escote corazón y una chaqueta roja, corta, de media manga que dejaba ver sus antebrazos y en su muñeca derecha un pequeño tatuaje de un loto azul.

—¡Capitán!—Dijo uno de los hombres intentando llamar la atención del mismo—E…esa chica es el loto azul señor.

—¿Quién?—Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

—Es la nueva novata capitán, dicen que es muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por llevar un dibujito de un loto azul en su brazo?—Comenzó a reír—Yo sé quién eres realmente niña, una mísera esclava.

—¿Qué está diciendo capitán?—Preguntó uno de sus hombres.

—Mira el loto azul en su muñeca, esa chica pertenece a los esclavos del loto y como ahora se han disuelto ella nos pertenecerá a nosotros—Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pero… capitán, muchos miembros de su banda pirata tienen ese tatuaje en su piel.

—¿Pero lo tienen justo en la muñeca derecha? Es ahí donde esos esclavistas marcaban a sus mercancías, que luego un par de idiotas hayan puesto esa marca en su piel es otra historia.

El hombre sonrió al ver como esa incauta sería acorralada y esclavizada por él, llevaba la marca de un loto azul, por lo que era una esclava de bajo calibre, hija de esclavos supuso, aunque para él tendría que llevar una marca roja porque aunque fuera una niña impertinente era bastante guapa y eso era suficiente para hacerla una prostituta en su distrito.

—Oye niña ríndete antes de que haga algo a esa carita bonita tuya, con marcas vas a costar menos.

—Creo que se equivoca infravalorándome capitán. Como le he dicho, no tiene que pensar que usted es mejor que un esclavo, ya que podría llevarse una sorpresa.

—¿Sí? Vaya ¿una esclava intentando chulearme? ¿Se te ha perdido un tornillo o algo idiota? Esa marca asquerosa de tu muñeca me está poniendo enfermo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto le repugna? Esta marca es mi orgullo, y lo que me recuerda día tras día quien soy y de donde vengo, no me importa que fuera una marca de esclavo, ahora me pertenece y es el nombre con el que se me conoce—Dijo ella mirando la marca de su muñeca.

—Lo que yo decía, los esclavos son objetos y ahora compruebo lo patéticos que llegan a ser, encariñarse con la marca que les ha arruinado la vida, totalmente patético.

El hombre desenvainó la espada que llevaba dispuesto a luchar contra esa niña para demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Dio un grito a sus hombres y todos a la vez se lanzaron hacia ella haciendo que la chica sonriera ante la acción del grupo.

—Por lo que veo no acepta mi trato inicial ¿no?—Dijo ella apretando una de sus manos preparándose para pelear—Peor para usted.

La chica movió rápidamente su brazo y una ola tiró atrás a todos los hombres que se lanzaban hacia ella sorprendiéndolos al ver que la muchacha era usuaria de las frutas del diablo.

—¿Sabe qué capitán? Con los años aprendes cosas, cosas bastante interesantes como que cuando el agua a presión es balanceada a una determinada velocidad puede cortar hasta el más fuerte acero ¿le gustaría comprobarlo?

La chica movió su brazo rápidamente y una cuchilla de agua salió disparada de él cortando en dos una de las columnas doradas que decoraban el altar.

—Mo… monstruo…—Dijo el capitán.

—Lo siento mucho, pero creo que tiene un concepto erróneo de monstruo—Dijo con la misma sonrisa con la que había hablado desde el principio—Porque el único monstruo que veo aquí es usted—Su rostro cambió a uno más serio—y ahora se va a arrepentir de haber rechazado mi oferta.

Mientras en el exterior, una niña de no más de trece o catorce años con un arco colgado de su brazo se encontraba sentada en la barandilla del barco esperando a sus compañeros mientras balanceaba las piernas de arriba a abajo. Era rubia, de ojos dorados, con un rostro infantil relajado y llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camisa roja de tirantes atada al pecho y abierta por el medio de su abdomen. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era una marca de un loto azul en su muslo izquierdo que se dejaba ver a través de su corto pantalón.

La chica observó como uno de sus compañeros salía del templo, el chico amarraba su cabello negro en una coleta alta mientras maldecía por lo bajo el haber sido confundido de nuevo con una mujer, parecía que tenía imán para ello y ya estaba harto, incluso su nombre era nombre de mujer, esa maldición le perseguiría toda la vida.

—¡Vaya Seira! pensaba que Dan sería el primero en salir me dijo que lo avisara cuando tomara el barco con un cañonazo, supongo que para atacar.

—Ese chico se tomará su tiempo tranquila, supongo que irá a ver si Lía está bien antes de salir.

—La capitana no necesita ayuda con esta gente Seira—Dijo una voz profunda tras él.

—¡Dan!—Gritó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

El chico salió del templo aun con las espadas en mano y las guardó en las finas vainas que portaba en su espalda mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros.

—¿Qué has hecho con los prisioneros Milah?—Preguntó el chico subiendo al barco de un gran salto.

—Nada todavía, tomé el barco pero no quería hacer nada sin que Lía estuviera aquí—Contestó ella.

—Bien hecho—Dijo el pelirrojo secamente.

—¡Ey! ¡Alegra esa cara Dan! ¡Hemos vuelto a ganar! ¿No estás ni un poco contento?—preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

—Tiene esa cara de amargado desde que lo conozco Milah, déjalo, ni lo intentes.

—Claro que estoy feliz por vencer, pero aun no podemos cantar victoria, no sabemos en qué estado está la gente cautiva aquí—Dijo con el mismo tono monótono.

—En eso tienes razón—Contestó Seira rascándose aburrido el tatuaje de su espalda.

—¿Vo…?—Dijo una voz tras ellos.

Los tres muchachos se giraron mirando al suelo de madera donde uno de los hombres, quien había sido atravesado por una de las flechas de Milah, se arrastraba por el suelo para llegar a ellos.

—¿Voso…tros sois la banda de los pi…ratas del loto azul?—Preguntó intentando que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo con eso?—Preguntó Seira con malas maneras.

—Vuestra capitana es esa chica ¿verdad? La zorra del loto azul ¿no?—Dijo el hombre obviamente intentando sacarlos de sus casillas.

Los tres muchachos miraron con odio al hombre que permanecía en el suelo, con ojos diabólicos y dispuestos a atacar aunque estuviera debatiéndose entre el dolor y la consciencia. Lo único que los paraba eran las ordenes de su capitana, había dejado bien claro que no quería muertes innecesarias, pero estaban seguros de que eso no podría considerarse una muerte innecesaria cuando se estaban metiendo con ella y lo que representaba para ellos ese símbolo del loto azul.

—Esa novata en serio se cree importante ¿no? Solo por parar a unos cuantos marines que se dedicaban a los esclavos y a unos esclavistas de mala muerte ¿En serio solo por eso esa imbécil se piensa que es alguien?

—¡Cállate y ni te atrevas a nombrarla con esa boca sucia!—Dijo Milah con los ojos casi inyectados en sangre.

—Mi capitán no es tan débil como pensáis niñitos, esa niña morirá en sus manos ya veréis.

—¿Quién dices que va a morir a manos de quién?—Preguntó una voz de mujer en la cubierta del barco.

La chica castaña soltó al hombre inconsciente que cargaba y lo dejó en el suelo mientras se acercaba al hombre que sujetaba su pierna intentando parar la hemorragia provocada por la flecha.

—¡Lía!—Gritó Milah abrazándose a su capitana.

—I…Imposible…—Dijo el tripulante del barco observando al otro hombre inconsciente en el suelo—Ca… capitán… ¿E…esta muerto?

—No, aunque preferiría estarlo, no creo que su orgullo salga bien parado de esto cuando despierte—Se giró a mirar a su compañera—¿Cómo están las personas encerradas en el calabozo?

—No lo sé, te estábamos esperando—Contestó Seira acercándose a ella.

—Por cierto, habrá que buscar el calabozo—Dijo Milah rascándose la barbilla.

Un golpe los hizo reaccionar, era un niño delgaducho, desgarbado y mal vestido, tenía el cabello anaranjado y la piel muy blanca y llena de pequeñas pecas por todas partes. Su pie derecho se encadenaba al izquierdo con unas cadenas de metal bastante pesadas. Lía cerró los ojos al ver la crueldad con la que encerraban a ese pobre niño, definitivamente esas personas eran monstruos.

El niño comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos dorados haciendo surcos sobre la suciedad de sus mejillas.

—Ey… tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño…—Dijo Lía con voz tranquila y dulce.

Intentó acercarse al niño pero este salió corriendo sin mucha suerte, ya que acabó en el suelo de nuevo, hecho un ovillo en el frio suelo de madera intentando protegerse. Ese niño desconfiaba de todo y todos, le recordaba a ella misma hacia un tiempo, aunque el simple hecho de estar encadenado le llevó a pensar que tal vez había más niños como él sufriendo las mismas penalidades en el barco.

—No voy a hacerte nada, ¿ves?—Dijo moviendo sus brazos—Voy desarmada.

—No te creo, tú me pegarás como ellos.

—No—Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y negando con la cabeza—No has hecho nada ¿Por qué debería pegarte?—Preguntó

—Porque aquí todo el mundo me pega—Dijo el niño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Bueno, nosotros no somos ellos, ni siquiera somos de este barco, hemos venido a sacaros de aquí—Dijo Lía intentando acercarse al niño.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó el niño sentándose en el suelo.

—¡Sí!—Respondió Milah acercándose a él—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ri… Rico…—Dijo el niño empezando a relajarse.

—¿Así que Rico?—preguntó Lía poniéndose a su altura.

El niño asintió observando a la muchacha que se había puesto de cuclillas en el suelo para poder tenerlo a la misma altura, no parecía peligrosa, al igual que la otra chica rubia, pero los dos muchachos que tenían detrás parecían peligrosos. Un cálido dedo gordo se posó sobre las mejillas del niño frotándolas para quitar los rastros de lágrimas que resbalaban por ellas.

—No llores ¿está bien? Debes ser un niño fuerte para demostrarle a ese tonto del capitán que no te afectan sus maltratos, así le demostrarás lo valiente que eres.

—Sí…—Dijo en un susurro.

—Muy bien, así me gusta. Dan…—Soltó la chica de repente.

—Entendido—Dijo el chico de cabello pelirrojo.

El hombre se acercó a ellos desenvainando una de las espadas que llevaba enganchada a su espalda y el niño comenzó a temblar, no se tendría que haber fiado de ellos, lo iban a matar. Cuando el hombre movió su espada él cerró los ojos en un intento de disminuir el dolor de esa puñalada, pero la puñalada que esperaba nunca llegó, en su lugar, un ruido de metal rompiéndose se oyó por todo el barco.

En cuanto el niño abrió los ojos vio como la chica se había levantado y lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras el otro muchacho escondía su espada para volver a su posición inicial. Miró sus pies que de repente parecían más livianos y vio como las cadenas que habían sido su desgracia desde el momento en que llegó al barco estaban rotas al lado de sus pies.

—¿Puedes levantarte?—Preguntó la chica rubia.

El niño corrió y se levantó, por un momento sintió de nuevo la libertad de sus piernas y comenzó a corretear por todo el barco gritando todas las frases de dulce libertad que se le ocurrían. Se tropezó una de las veces y el chico del cabello negro con coleta lo cogió para que no se estampara contra el suelo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces niño ¡te vas a hacer daño!

—Siento interrumpir tanta felicidad Rico, pero ¿podrías decirnos donde están los otros esclavos?—Preguntó Milah al chico que aun seguía agarrado por Seira.

—¡Están todos abajo! ¡Ya veréis que contentos se ponen cuando les diga que nos vais a sacar de aquí!—Exclamó el niño eufórico.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta que les dijo el muchacho el olor pestilente que se desprendía del interior los tiró para atrás, ese olor no era normal, casi parecía como si…

—Milah saca a Rico de aquí—Ordenó Lía girándose a ver a la chica.

—S…Sí—Dijo ella cogiendo al niño de la mano y volviendo a arriba.

—¿Este olor no es normal verdad?—Preguntó Seira tapándose la nariz con su antebrazo.

Ni siquiera le contestó, Lía y Dan se miraron temiéndose lo peor al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y en cuanto lo cruzaron, el infierno se gravó en su retina. Gente desnutrida se amontonaban unos encima de otros, habría gente allí que llevaría mucho tiempo, ya que se notaban las diferencias entre los cuerpos de las personas dependiendo de la extrema delgadez con la que se presentaban. Algunos de ellos permanecían colgados por los brazos encadenados a la pared, y otros presentaban cortes y heridas bastante graves, incluso había cuerpos sin vida amontonados en una esquina como si se trataran de simple basura, lo que explicaba el pestilente olor al entrar.

—¿Estás segura que la muerte de ese hombre era innecesaria Lía?—Preguntó Dan a su capitana.

—No, pero tampoco nos podemos rebajar a convertirnos en monstruos como él—Dijo mirándolo.

El chico no volvió a hablar, simplemente la siguió cuando la muchacha se acercó a la gente que al verlos entrar no hacían más que temblar.

—¿Venís a matarnos?—Preguntó un anciano a quien estaba abrazada una niña pequeña y totalmente desnutrida—Porque os advierto de que si venís a eso no lo vais a conseguir, porque aquí ya estamos todos muertos.

—No…—Contestó Lía—Venimos a sacaros de aquí.

Los murmullos y un hilo de esperanza se hicieron presentes entre los cautivos quienes por primera vez desde que su aldea había sido atacada veían algo de luz e ilusión en ese pequeño y oscuro mundo.

Dan rompió con su espada el candado y las personas allí hacinadas comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia la salida viendo por primera vez la luz del sol, la cual no habían visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Unos llevaban semanas allí, otros meses, pero el aire fresco y el olor del agua salada los despertó enseguida, como si de una mala pesadilla se tratara.

En cuanto Lía salió de esa horrible habitación tocó su rostro cansada por las fuertes emociones de ese día, cada vez era peor y compaginar su vida como pirata con esas experiencias, la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora con ellos Lía?—Preguntó Seira acercándose a ella mientras le acariciaba el hombro en señal de comprensión.

—Que Milah y Dan los lleven al barco, dile a Milah que cure a los heridos y dile a Baba* que les prepare algo de comer, deben estar hambrientos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Encerrarlos en el lugar en el que han torturado a esa gente durante tanto tiempo—Contestó ella mirando el suelo.

Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y comenzó respirar tranquilamente, "inspirar, expirar" repetía en su cabeza para tranquilizar su agitado corazón y la rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir. Seira vio preocupado como la mujer fuerte a la que había seguido casi por un año se comenzaba a resquebrajar debido al dolor con el que tenía que lidiar día a día. Eran piratas sí, se habían enfrentado a la marina y a otros piratas, sí, pero cuando encontraban alguna pista sobre traficantes de esclavos esa chica no podía evitar meterse en medio para salvar a la gente que según ella no se merecía un futuro como ese.

El chico observó como la muchacha acariciaba con su mano la muñequera de su brazo izquierdo, ella decía que su orgullo era el tatuaje del loto azul, pero cuando se perdía entre las sombras y la oscuridad, no hacía sino acariciar esa pequeña muñequera negra en un extraño ritual para tranquilizarse.

—Oye Lía, ¿Qué significa esa muñequera?—Preguntó algo curioso sobre el tema.

—¿Qué?—Dijo ella abriendo los ojos, no lo había escuchado.

—La muñequera, que qué significa—Repitió.

La chica levantó su mano izquierda como preguntando si se refería a eso, a lo que el chico de largo cabello negro solo contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

—Era algo que pertenecía a una persona importante para mí solo eso—Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Importante?—Dijo Seira con una sonrisa picara en el rostro—Lía, Lía… y yo que pensaba que eras asexual…

—¡No soy asexual y no es lo que estás pensando!—Dijo más roja que un tomate.

—¿Segura?—Preguntó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa de superioridad—Mira que soy muy bueno para saber cuándo me mienten….

—De verdad. Esto pertenece a la única persona capaz de sacarme de la oscuridad cuando creo no tener salida, cuando creo estar perdida… esa persona me salvó varias veces de acabar engullida por la oscuridad, solo eso…

El chico intentó averiguar más cosas sobre la persona de la que hablaba su capitana, pero Rico la llamó para que estuviera presente cuando les contara a los otros como Dan le había quitado esas horribles cadenas de las piernas. Era la primera vez que veía a su capitana así de sonrojada y eso le gustaba, significaba que no siempre era esa chica fuerte que no se dejaba achantar por marines o piratas, sino que dentro tenía un corazón que latía por y para alguien, ¡sería tan bonito si en verdad fuera así y pudiera descubrir quién era la persona que le había dado esa muñequera!

—¡Seira! ¿Qué te pasa?—Gritó Milah acercándose a él.

—Tengo un gran misterio entre manos Milah—Respondió él aun dándole vueltas a la cabeza con la mano acariciando su barbilla.

Vio como la rubia lo miraba confundida y lo dejó pasar diciéndole que no era nada de importancia en lo que ella tuviera que meterse. Le dio las órdenes de su capitana y tanto Dan como ella se fueron a cumplirlas llevándose a los esclavos con ellos a su barco.

—Muy bien, estamos solos ¿ahora qué?

—Ahora vamos a explicarle un par de cosas al capitán—Dijo Lía mirando a Seira con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Me encanta…—Contestó él con la misma sonrisa.

Un cubo de agua fría cayó sobre el capitán del barco, cuando despertó, una terrible pestilencia comenzó a inundar sus pulmones, así que simplemente no pudo evitar toser intentando librarse de de esa sensación horrible. Intentó llevarse la mano a la nariz para tapársela pero no pudo, algo se lo impidió. Estaba encadenado contra una de las paredes de su calabozo y esa pestilencia no podía ser otra cosa más que esa basura putrefacta que había muerto hacia un día o dos.

—Buenos días capitán, bienvenido a la versión 2.0 de su fin como hombre libre—Dijo un chico de cabello negro que más parecía una mujer.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó al chico.

Lo último que recordaba era enfrentarse a esa niñata esclava que podía controlar el agua, la mujer a la que uno de sus hombres había llamado loto azul o algo por el estilo, pero a raíz de eso no recordaba nada más. Giró la cabeza , observó como entre los barrotes de sus celdas ya no había ningún esclavo sino hombres que reconocía como sus subordinados y delante de las celdas, cruzada de brazos, observándolo, se encontraba la mujer que acababa de arruinarle la vida.

—Tú…

—Hola capitán ¿cómo le ha sentado su siesta? ¿Ha dormido bien?

—¡Suéltame maldita zorra!—Gritó.

—Si vas por ese camino idiota ¿en serio crees que te vamos a soltar?—Dijo Seira con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Sabe qué? Durante todo este tiempo pensé que los esclavistas eran monstruos capaces de vender a su hermano por unas monedas, pues bien….—Dijo acercándose a él—No sois monstruos, sois peor—Dijo poniéndose totalmente seria.

—Esta es mi forma de ganarme la vida chica, nadie te ha pedido que te metas en mi vida.

—¿Ganarse la vida matando y torturando gente? ¿Haciendo que personas sean rebajadas al mismo nivel de un objeto? ¿Vendiendo sus vidas para que las de otros sean más fáciles? ¿Es eso un trabajo?

—¿Ser pirata es un trabajo?

La chica se rió al ver como ese hombre no daba su brazo a torcer, aunque tampoco le importaba, pronto lo perdería de vista tanto a él como a sus hombres.

—¿Vas a matarme chica?

—No… —Respondió ella—No mereces si quiera que gaste mi energía en intentar matarte.

—¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?—Preguntó.

—¿Te he presentado a Seira? Él es uno de mis valiosos nakamas, su apodo como pirata es "el rey oscuro" y puede hacer cosas maravillosas con su poder, aunque solo por poco tiempo.

—¿Y a mí eso que me importa?

—Te importa. Y mucho, ya has visto su poder en uno de tus subordinados ¿Qué pasaría si el propio jefe de una de las bandas de traficantes de esclavos más buscadas del grand line se entregara a la marina junto con sus hombres y las pruebas de sus delitos?

El hombre tragó saliva al ver como la muchacha, quien se apoyaba en el hombro de su nakama, ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión, parecía disfrutar con eso, no lo había tocado y ya se sentía herido y torturado, herido por haber sido vencido por una novata, una niña estúpida que anteriormente había sido una esclava, y torturado porque presentarse como un débil ante sus hombres era la peor de las torturas para su orgullo.

—¿No podemos hacer un trato?—Preguntó el hombre herido por lo que estaba a punto de ofrecer.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad y la rechazaste, y después de saber en qué condiciones amontonabas a la gente aquí dentro ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente?

—Pero puedo darte información sobre las altas esferas, la gente para quien trabajo y dártelos a ellos, esos estúpidos no son nada para mí—Dijo hablando de sus subordinados—Son ellos los que se encargan de los esclavos aquí abajo, yo solo soy quien los captura y da las órdenes arriba.

Lía suspiró ante la cobardía de ese hombre, hablaba de fuerza y de orgullo, pero la boca se le llenaba de palabras vacías ya que no iba a ninguna parte, acababa de intentar vender a sus propios nakamas.

—Para mí un nakama es más valioso que mi vida, pero ya veo que para ti no son más que herramientas inútiles. Seira, cuando quieras.

Cuando un barco llegó a la orilla de la playa y se encalló en la arena, la gente no creía en lo que veían sus ojos, un hombre cuya alma parecía haber sido sacada de su cuerpo caminó a trompicones hacia el cuartel de la marina y se entregó diciendo que era un traficante de esclavos y que él y sus hombres se entregarían, incluso había hablado en porcentaje de muertos y gente a la que habían esclavizado de poblados vecinos a esa isla.

Incluso los marines no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, ya que en cuanto el hombre fue encerrado en el calabozo a expensas de un traslado a una prisión de alta seguridad, su actitud cambió por completo gritando algo sobre una mujer que lo había obligado a hacer aquello. Aunque cuando fueron al lugar donde se había encallado el barco comenzaron a entender, ya que en una de las velas de la embarcación una pintura de un gran loto azul se mostraba claramente.

—¿Otra vez los piratas del loto azul?—Preguntó uno de los marines a su compañero.

—Parece que sí…—Contestó el otro.

Mientras, en el barco de los piratas del loto azul, cuya bandera pirata eran dos huesos cruzados con la famosa flor en medio, Seira observaba el agua totalmente mareado, con los brazos en la barandilla intentando por todos los medios no soltar el contenido de tu estómago.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?—Preguntó Lía acercándole un vaso de agua.

—No mucho, aleja eso de mí antes de que lo tire todo—Dijo al ver el vaso de agua.

—Siento mucho haber abusado de ti hoy, usaste tus poderes demasiadas veces y eso que sé que no deberías usarlo, lo siento de veras.

—Tonterías, ya que no puedo nadar que esta mierda de las sombras que me ayudan a controlar el alma sirvan para algo… ¡Ahí viene!—Dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, déjalo. Tu plan fue bueno—El chico se giró a mirarla—Lo de tenderles una trampa, fue buena idea, porque así no han podido coger rehenes, nadie salió herido.

—Eso es relativo, para algunos no habrá segunda oportunidad, llegamos tarde.

—Oye Lía, no tienes porque poner el peso del mundo en tu espalda, somos piratas, ni siquiera tendríamos que estar haciendo esto, la gente ignora a los esclavos y esclavistas, sin embargo nosotros hemos salvado a mucha gente, deberías estar más orgullosa de lo que hemos creado en este año Lía.

—Sí, tienes razón…—Respondió ella recargándose en la barandilla.

Uno de sus hombres le indicó que uno de los esclavos quería hablar con ella así que simplemente se levantó y se despidió de Seira quien la observaba marcharse entre suspiros, definitivamente esa niña estaba tonta. Otra arcada le vino desde el estomago, tenía que usar menos sus poderes, de eso no cabía duda, o sino moriría envuelto en su propio vómito.

Cuando Lía entró a su camarote, el cual había sido ocupado por una niña y su abuelo, el jefe del poblado atacado, el hombre le pidió que se sentara dándole las gracias por liberarlos.

—En la próxima isla intentaremos volver a nuestra vida normal no te preocupes—Dijo el hombre seriamente.

—No importa en serio, pueden permanecer aquí hasta que se recuperen sus heridas así que…

—Tampoco queremos suponer ningún problema, ha sido decisión de todos, fue suficiente con que tu tripulación se arriesgara así por nosotros, no queremos ser una molestia pero…—Dijo el hombre.

—¿Pero qué?

—Solo queríamos pedir un último favor. Sé que es mucho abusar pero…

—Claro, sin problemas.

—Ese niño pelirrojo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Rico?

—Sí, ese pequeño niño, él no pertenece a nuestro poblado, su abuela lo hacía, pero ella murió a manos de ese horrible capitán, comprenda que no nos podemos hacer cargo de él, ya que ni siquiera sabemos si podremos volver a la vida normal nosotros mismos.

—¿Quiere que nosotros nos ocupemos de él?—Preguntó sorprendida.

—No, no es eso. Ese niño tiene una madre, su abuela me lo dijo. Ella es una marine en la Isla Merrow, el niño vivió allí, pero la madre casi no podía ocuparse de él así que lo mandó con su abuela…

—¿Quiere que llevemos al niño hasta la isla Merrow?—Preguntó.

—Sí, por favor, el niño desea volver con su madre y no hay manera de que nosotros lo llevemos hasta allí.

—Pero su madre es marine y nosotros piratas…

—Seguro que se os ocurre algo como lo del templo del dios de la luna—Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—No sé si podremos llevarlo hasta allí teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos dónde está esa isla.

El hombre metió las manos entre sus ropajes y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón que le pasó a la chica. En cuanto lo tocó la chica sintió algo duro en su interior, abrió la pequeña bolsa e introdujo la mano en su interior sacando lo que había pensado desde que el peso había caído sobre su mano.

—¿Un eternal pose** de la isla Merrow?—Preguntó la chica.

—Antes de morir Sanare me lo dio, Sanare era la abuela del niño. Ella me dijo que este eternal pose era su tesoro secreto y que era la última esperanza para su nieto.

—¿Su… tesoro?

"_Hoy voy a enseñarte mi tesoro más grande en este mundo, algo que nadie ha visto jamás, a parte de mí claro, tengo que decirte que este pequeño ha permanecido en las sombras por los últimos 30 años"_

"_Tranquila mi niña, no te he contado esta historia para que te pongas triste, sino para enseñarte que nunca debes perder la esperanza, como yo"_

Rememoró las palabras de su nana como si ésta se las acabara de decir, los tesoros de la gente eran varios y representaban esperanza dentro de sus vidas, como ese eternal pose que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—Preguntó el anciano.

—No, no es nada—Dijo rascándose la frente—Lo haremos, llevaremos al niño a la isla Merrow.

—Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Días después al llegar a la isla, todos los componentes del poblado se marcharon dando las gracias a la tripulación por haberlos cuidado, cuando Lía comunicó a sus tres tripulantes más leales donde se dirigían, hubo ligeras discrepancias entre ellos.

—¿Estás loca? ¡¿Soy el navegante y soy el último que se entera que tenemos un eternal pose?!—Dijo Seira agarrando la brújula de malas maneras—Hola bonito, eres tan precioso, tan hermoso—Dijo Seira haciéndole carantoñas a la brújula.

—Seira… te estamos viendo—Dijo Milah con cara divertida.

—Me niego a ir a esa isla—Dijo Dan cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Milah.

—Está en medio del territorio de Barbablanca, ni locos podríamos cruzar sin enfrentarnos al Yonko—Se explicó.

—¿Ba…ba…¡¿Barbablanca?!—Gritó la chica rubia colocando sus manos en los mofletes horrorizada.

—¿Sabes qué isla es?—Le preguntó Lía.

—Sí, no hay mucho problema en ir, pero cruza el territorio de Barbablanca.

—¿y qué?—Preguntaron Lía y Seira a la vez.

—¡¿Cómo que y qué suicidas?!—Gritó Milah apuntándolos con un dedo—Como médico de este barco y persona más pequeña en él, me niego a meterme con barbablanca y su tripulación de demonios.

—Lo del médico vale, pero, lo de "persona más pequeña de este barco"… que parezcas una niña de trece o catorce años no significa que lo seas. Todos sabemos que rondas los treinta—Dijo Seira con una risa socarrona.

—¡veintisiete!—Gritó ella mirando al chico como si fuera a matarlo.

—¿Ves? una vieja, entonces ¿qué parte de ti dices que es la más pequeña? ¿Te recuerdo que yo tengo veintiuno?

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate travesti!—Le gritó ella molestándolo.

—¿Tra… travesti? ¡Eso es caer muy bajo, sabes lo que sufro cuando soy confundido con una mujer vieja amargada!

—¡ja! ¡Me da igual!

—¡Callaos!—Gritó Lía poniendo orden—Parecéis críos.

—Sí capitana…—Dijeron Milah y Seira al unísono con tono aburrido.

—Le prometí a ese hombre que iríamos a devolverle ese niño a su madre y eso es lo que haremos. Si lo que queréis es no encontraros con barbablanca intentaremos pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles, pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron ante lo que había dicho su capitana definitivamente esa chica era una cabezona, intentar discutir con ella en ese asunto sería perder el tiempo, así que se rindieron volviendo cada uno a sus quehaceres junto a los otros hombres y observar mientras como la chica le comunicaba al niño que pronto estaría de vuelta con su madre.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—Dijo Dan a Milah.

—No me digas eso…—Respondió ella asustada.

—Pero de todas formas, no dejaré que le pase nada, te juro que no voy a dejar que nadie le ponga un dedo encima—Dijo mirando a la chica quien sonreía al niño de cabello anaranjado.

Mientras en otra parte del grand line, en un barco varios piratas comían alrededor de aquel al que llamaban padre, ni por asomo era su padre, pero era la manera de la que habían decidido llamarlo ya que el hombre los había acogido en el gran seno de su familia pirata.

Una risa extraña se oía en toda la comida mientras algunas vibraciones se sentían por el barco ante los golpes del enorme hombre en la silla. La risa pertenecía al capitán "Barbablanca" quien reía con una risa parecida a sucesivos "gura" sin parar mientras leía el periódico.

—¿Qué ocurre padre?—Preguntó un rubio con pelo en forma de piña al ver que su padre parecía tener un ataque de risa.

—¡Mira Marco! ¡Lee eso!—Dijo pasándole el periódico.

—La marina consiguió atrapar el martes día veinte a una de las bandas de traficantes de esclavos más sanguinarias de los últimos tiempos, los traficantes de plata, quienes podrían haber acumulado en sus calabozos más de una docena de muertos y un número indefinido de esclavos que…

—No, eso no, la parte de abajo, tercer párrafo empezando por el final—Especificó el Yonko.

—Diversos testigos apuntan a que la recién descubierta pirata del loto azul, quien está cogiendo fama estos días, podría estar detrás de esta nueva detención y no ser obra de la marina como afirman los propios marines. Los testigos cuentan que el barco apareció encallado en la orilla con un loto azul pintado sobre la tela de una de las velas…

—¡Definitivamente esa chica está causando problemas a la credibilidad de los marines!—Dijo riendo de la misma extraña forma y contagiándoselo a sus hijos.

—Esa chica parece que se burla de la marina haciendo un trabajo que es suyo y además ellos ignoran, como es el tráfico de esclavos—Respondió Marco.

—Observa—Dijo barbablanca sacando un taco de recompensas.

Marco encontró enseguida la recompensa a la que se refería su padre, en ella se podía leer "Lía, el loto azul" en letras grandes y se veía una figura de mujer, castaña, de grandes ojos verdes, pero su rostro no se veía bien debido a que su brazo derecho tapaba parte de su cara, en su mano, se observaba una espacie de remolino de agua y en su antebrazo una hermosa flor de loto azul.

—Así que su recompensa ha subido, 80 millones… no está muy mal para acabar de empezar… es la novata del año ¿no?

—¡Enséñamelo Marco!—Exclamó un hombre de estatura media con cabello castaño y una chaqueta verde—Es posible que la marina no le quiera dar mucha importancia por el tema del orgullo y eso, después de todo una niña está haciendo un trabajo que ellos no consiguen hacer.

—Sí Haruta, tienes razón, como decía es una novata interesante…—Dijo Marco aun con el cartel en mano—¿Tú qué piensas Ace?

Marco pasó el cartel a un hombre de cabello negro, con pecas en el rostro y descamisado, pero los ronquidos a su lado lo hicieron girarse para descubrir que el hombre detrás de él dormía plácidamente con un trozo de pollo en su mano.

—¡Pero no te duermas ahora!—Gritó parte de su tripulación.

Marco movía la cabeza a los lados como si pensara que su problema de narcolepsia no tenía remedio mientras Barbablanca volvía a reír sin parar al ver como el novato del año anterior se dormía escuchando la conversación.

Definitivamente, ese chico no tenía remedio…

.

.

.

¡Bueno! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, me ha costado dios y ayuda pero aquí está, espero que no haya resultado muy pesado ya que es bastante largo y aunque todas esperabais un reencuentro ya mismo, siento decir que los voy a hacer sufrir un poquito, soy un poco mala a veces. Pero en el próximo capítulo ya habrá encontronazo (hasta aquí puedo leer).

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y sobretodo la incorporación de los nuevos personajes (Dan, Seira, Milah y Rico) si tenéis alguna duda sobre ellos podéis preguntarme perfectamente en los comentarios y os contestaré cuando lo lea jajajaja, no prometo que sea el mismo día.

En cuanto a la recompensa de Lía que sale al final, me sigue pareciendo demasiado exagerada, pero supuse que estar todos los días tocándole los nervios a la marina de alguna manera tenía que influir en el dinero de su recompensa así que si tenéis algún tipo de queja sobre eso, también lo acepto.

Por cierto, se me olvidaba, acepto sugerencias en los comentarios, por si queréis introducir algún personaje en la historia o alguna cosa, (apuntados ya están Law y Kid sugeridos por Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha) valoraré lo que digáis y pensaré en una forma de introducirlo en la historia, aunque no prometo mucho jajajaja mi imaginación tiene un límite.

Por último, agradecer a todas las personas que confían en cada actualización en mi historia y dejan esos hermosos comentarios que yo trato con mucho amor, gracias a vosotras puedo seguir escribiendo cada día con más ganas ¡Muchas gracias!

Bueno os dejo ya con este pedazo de biblia que os he escrito en este capítulo y ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

_**Sandri-Hima **_

_respuestas a comentarios anónimos:_

Yue: Antes de nada gracias por el comentario, y ahora contestaré tu pregunta, no sabía como hacerlo jajaja. Ace es un niño que ante la presencia de mujeres como vemos con Makino se pone nervioso, y sí puede ser un poco también por eso por lo que se pone nervioso a veces cuando Lía le demuestra cualquier tipo de atención (vease escena beso en la mejilla) No es como si ya se hubiera enamorado, porque a Ace le hace falta mucho para poder aceptar sentimientos por alguien o así pienso que se comportaría), lo único que siente por Lía es una gran amistad y como mucho (y aquí está la clave) que no quiere tenerla como hermana porque por alguna razón desconocida ese pensamiento le molesta. (Espero haber aclarado tu duda aunque igual te he liado más)

LalaRu2001: Jajajaja Me hace muy feliz que te guste Lía, eso significa que voy por el buen camino al intentar evitar la transformación de Lía en una mary-sue XD que quede claro que lía tiene muchos defectos, es cabezota, nada fina y ya vereis ya vereis que si no destripo la historia XD


End file.
